HardBoiled of the League
by E. Wojo
Summary: After the defeat of the Organization, The Narumi detective Agency go after the remaining Gaia Memory dealers only to get themselves involved in stopping an alien invasion along side some famous heroes. Chapter 5 up for real now.
1. Origins Part 1

Disclaimer I don't own Kamen Rider Double or Justice League.

Hard-Boiled of the League

'America, so many mysteries here. Perfect for a hard-boiled detective like myself.' Shotaro Hidari thought as he looked on at the landscape of America's Windy City, Chicago from the window of his new office. He was completely unaware of the danger inch closer and closer till...

BONK!

"OW!" he said as he turned to the one who hit him. It was his so-called chief Akiko Narumi.

"What did you hit me for?" he asked.

"You were staring out into space. Besides Phillip's done researching and now wants to experience 'Chicago Style Pizza'." Akiko said waving her 'Green Slipper of Doom'.

"Fine fine." Shotaro said as he and Akiko went to go get Shotaro's partner Phillip.

Hours later after Shotaro was reading the newspaper while Akiko and Phillip were watching a movie and eating pizza. Shoatro was scanning the paper for any Dopant sightings. With the high-ups of the organization defeated, the few remaining Gaia Memory dealers took what memories that they didn't sell or weren't destroyed and took them to America which prompted the detectives to chase after them.

A scream shook Shotaro from his thoughts as he turned towards his companions. "What now?!"

"Shotaro, there are aliens attacking Earth." Akiko said as Shotaro stood and walked over to where they were sitting.

"You sure it's not just part of the movie?" Shotaro asked just as he looked at the tv screen.

"It's a live newscast from Metropolis Shotaro." Phillip said as the report showed strange-looking 3 legged walkers attacking the army.

"Are we sure that this isn't some sort of Dopant ability or something?" Shotaro asked in which Phillip quickly replied "Actually I'm not sure. Let me do a look up."

Phillip then went to the Gaia Library but as soon as he got there he was bombarded with images which quickly stopped leaving Phillip alone in the Gaia Library.

"What was that?" Phillip asked himself as he went back to do his look up.

A few minutes later the images reappeared but this time Phillip was ready. Quickly analyzing the images Phillip had gotten several keywords ready in which he would use to find out where the images were coming from as well figure out that whoever sent them had insight on the so called aliens.

"We're looking for the name of the person sending these images and his location." Phillip said as he stood in front of the bookcases starting a new look up.

"First Keyword: Telepath." Phillip said when he realized that these were images sent by someone's mind.

Most of the bookshelves disappeared yet there were still a few remaining.

"Second Keyword: Non-Human." Phillip said as he come somehow tell that the one sending the image wasn't human.

Now stood only one bookcase left with some books on it.

Final Keyword: Prisoner." Phillip said when he saw that the images that they were a little distorted like the one sending them was being blocked or something like that.

This time there was only one book remaining with the words "Name and Location" on the front.

Phillip grabbed the book and looked inside. "So that's who's sending those images. Better go see what he knows about what's going on." Phillip said just before he exited the Gaia Library.

"We have to go Shotaro." Phillip said as he moved a bookcase revealing a door. He opened the door and entered a hidden elevator with Shotaro and Akiko right behind him.

"Go where?" Shotaro asked as Phillip turned a key and the elevator started moving down.

"To find us an alien." Phillip said in a serious tone shocking both his partner and his friend.

The doors opened revealing a hidden hanger with the RevolGarry parked inside it.

"So we're going to Metropolis?" Shotaro asked.

"No. The alien we're going to meet is being held in a maximum security facility. He does however hold information about these invaders." Phillip said as the RevolGarry opened up and he got on board.

"So we're breaking him out then huh? Shotaro said as he got on board.

Phillip nodded and said to Akiko "We'll be back soon."

"Yeah so hold the fort for us." Shotaro said as the RevolGarry's sides closed up on them.

"I didn't hear anything about this." Akiko said as the RevolGarry drove on out of the hanger.

A few hours later the RevolGarry was racing through some woods. Shotaro was staring through the window while Phillip drove the RevolGarry via the Stag Phone.

Suddenly Phillip had a blank look on his face then just as quickly the look was gone and Phillip was quickly pressing buttons making the RevolGarry make a sharp turn and head in another direction.

"Phillip what the hell?" Shotaro asked his partner.

"Sorry, the one we seek has already been freed and is in danger not far from here. We should be there in a few seconds." Phillip said as the RevolGarry came out of the woods and parked next a strange black aircraft that was missing a wing.

Standing next to the plane was was what appeared to be the legendary Batman.

"Is that The Batman?" Shotaro asked looking at the Dark Knight.

Phillip looked at him and said "Apparently so. Means we're not the only ones here to help."

The RevolGarry opened up revealing the two detectives as they brought out their gaia memories.

**"CYCLONE!"**

**"JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" the two said as they pointed their occupied arm out to the side.

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Phillip then fell down unconscious as Shotaro changed into Kamen Rider Double

Double saw the battle take place in the sky and pressed some buttons on the Stag Phone making the HardBoilder detached it's green half and the rotating wheel moving till the red hovercraft half was on the bottom. The red half then attached to the black half changing the HardBoilder into the HardTurbuler.

"Watch over my body please." Phillip's voice said as Double's right eye flashed.

"Phillip, I don't think he understands Japanese." Shotaro's voice said as Double's left eye flashed.

"Oh." Phillip said as Double then got on board the HardTurbuler and flew off to join the battle.


	2. Origins Part 2

Disclaimer I don't own Kamen Rider Double or Justice League.

Hard-Boiled of the League

Previously

**"CYCLONE!"**

**"JOKER!"**

_"Henshin!" the two said as they pointed their occupied arm out to the side._

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

_Phillip then fell down unconscious as Shotaro changed into Kamen Rider Double_

_Double saw the battle take place in the sky and pressed some buttons on the Stag Phone making the HardBoilder detached it's green half and the rotating wheel moving till the red hovercraft half was on the bottom. The red half then attached to the black half changing the HardBoilder into the HardTurbuler._

_"Watch over my body please." Phillip's voice said as Double's right eye flashed._

_"Phillip, I don't think he understands Japanese." Shotaro's voice said as Double's left eye flashed._

_"Oh." Phillip said as Double then got on board the HardTurbuler and flew off to join the battle._

The guns on the HardTubuler barked loudly as they shredded through an alien ship. The hovercraft then flew off attacking more ships and dodging their attacks.

As Double flew through the air they noticed the other heroes that showed up.

"Oi Shotaro look..." Phillip said pointing at the heroes.

"I see them. Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl too...this is bigger than we thought." Shotaro said shooting another ship down.

Double then saw Hawkgirl get shot down and crash on a cliff. They were about to go help her when she was rescued by a dark haired woman who deflected a ship's laser attacks back at it blowing it up. The ship was about to crash into them when Green Lantern created a shield and protected them.

"Who's the rookie in the tiara?'' He asked Superman.

"I'm not sure! I don't recognize the guy on the hovercraft either." responded Superman throwing the last ship in a side of a mountain.

Double seeing no other enemy ships landed the HardTubuler next to the RevolGerry, got off it, and stood next to Batman.

"I recognize you now, Kamen Rider ." Batman said in English.

"Oh?" Double replied.

"I've seen newspaper clips of you. Oh and I speak Japanese fluently." Batman said in Japanese.

Double's left hand smacked the left side of his face while the right eye lit up as Phillip chuckled.

"He's got you there Shotaro." Phillip said.

"Shut up Phillip." Shotaro said.

Soon every hero grouped together with Batman and Double, including The Flash who appeared with the missing side of Batman's ship.

"Hey Bats, I think you dropped this…. Whoa…where have you been all my life?" asked the dazed Flash seeing the black haired beauty for the first time.

"Themyscira" answered the woman completely oblivious to Flash's attempts.

"Huh?" answered Flash confused.

"The home of the Amazons, I always that it was merely a legend." Hawkgirl said as she landed.

"I assure you it's as real as the ground we stand on. I am Diana princess of the Amazons." She presented herself with a smile and pride in her voice.

"Pinch Me. I must be dreaming." Flash said just before he was nudged by Superman.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods, but I could no idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger" said Diana

"It was lucky you showed up when you did" said Superman

"No, not luck I telepathically summoned them" explained J'onn

'Her home sounds Interesting. This gives me something to look up in the Gaia Library when this is all done.' Phillip thought as he didn't realised that Shotaro was talking to him.

"Search later Phillip we have work to do." Shotaro said as Double turned to see the other heroes staring at him.

"Yes?" Double asked.

"We were waiting for you to introduce yourself, the rest of us know each other in some shape or form, but you are new around here." The green alien answered.

Double chuckled and said "I am...No. We are...the 2 in 1 Kamen Rider, Double!"

"I've read about him. He's a hero in Japan. Don't know how he decided to come here though." Batman said

"And you are J'ohn J'onzz who until recently was incarcerated in a military facility not far from here." Phillip said.

"Yes I am but how did you know?" J'ohn asked.

"I caught your telepathic messages and did a look up for you in the Gaia Library." Phillip shocking a couple of the heroes.

"You can access the Gaia Library? I thought it was just rumors." Superman said.

"What's the Gaia Library?" Flash asked.

"A collection of all of the information in the known world. I've heard rumors myself but they were never proven." Batman said.

"It does exist and my partner can access it." Shotaro said.

"Okay now I'm confused, what partner?" Flash said getting frustrated.

"You didn't notice that there were two different voices coming from him?" Batman asked getting annoyed.

"I just thought I needed to clean out my ear." Flash said.

"Can we get back to what's going on here?" Green Lantern asked.

A minute later J'ohn explained his story about his life on Mars before the invaders they were parasites who fed off of their psychic energy, How they stole the martians shape-changing ability and how the once great civilization fell.

He then told about how a small group of Martian survivors planned one final desperate attack, they used a powerful nerve gas that paralyzed them but in the end J'onn was the only survivor. J'onn kept them in a state of suspended animation and watched over them for five hundred years, but while he was in a hibernation cycle some astronauts accidentally revived the invaders.

"Wait, those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars" said Flash

"Some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information" said Green Lantern

"Maybe...Maybe not..." Phillip said as he began to think

"With all the Martians gone the invaders had nothing to feed upon, so they turned their sights on Earth" explained J'onn "I narrowly escaped and came here to warn you, but upon my arrival I was captured. While I was being held the invaders sent advanced agents to Earth to disable its defenses"

"That's why they sabotaged the deep space monitoring network" said Batman

"We've gotta stop them before its too late" said Green Lantern

"It may already be too late" said J'onn

The heroes then noticed a bunch of storm clouds suddenly appearing with lightning flashing and thunder cracking.

"What was that?" asked Diana

"Its begun" said J'onn

The heroes could see what was happening even at their distance "What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl

"The invaders are nocturnal, they want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness" said J'onn

"Friends of yours?" asked Flash to Batman

"Its no joke" replied Batman

"Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" suggested Double

"Unfortunately no. The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but when I was captured it was destroyed" explained J'onn

"What's Plan B?" asked Flash

"We'll have to take out those factories" said Diana.

"Lady this is not job for amateurs" said Green Lantern

"We Amazons are warriors born! Want to try me!" barked Diana

"Let's not fight each other" said Superman "John we're gonna need all the help we can get"

"Fine. Sorry, you're highness" said Green Lantern "Tactically we'll have multiple objectives, so we'll need to split into teams"

"Dibs on the amazon." Said the Flash with a smile and a hand over Diana's shoulders making her face Blank

"Flash and Double you're with me" said Green Lantern "Diana you go with Batman and J'onn. Superman and Hawkgirl will form the other team, any questions?" said Green Lantern.

Double quickly typed in a few commands into the Stag Phone and the RevolGerry drove off carrying Phillip's body with it. Double turned to see everyone looking at him. "Just sending it home. Don't want to leave it in the middle of woods after all."

Everyone quickly got into their teams and headed off. Green Lantern led his team to a jungle across the seas, Flash ran across the water at light speed with Green Lantern and Double on the HardTubuler flying alongside with him.

"You are no fun" complained Flash

"This isn't supposed to be fun. We have a job to do and we would do it better without distractions" said Green Lantern

Double just ignored the two as Shotaro noticed Phillip was being awfully quiet.

The three of the arrived in the jungle and found the invaders guarding the drilling machine, they took cover on a cliff above the invaders. "Okay here's the plan we take out the guards and then-"

"Who needs a plan we kick their butts lets get this over with" said Flash and he ran up towards a invader walker.

Flash mocked the walker and was doing a good job until he tripped on some kind of trap and landed in a puddle of sticky goo. The invader was about to kill him when...

**"JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Flash looked up to see Double high in the air inside a mini tornado.

"**Joker Extreme!**" His body split down the middle and both halves came down, the feet crashing into the walker, resulting in a huge explosion destroying the walker.

Double, now with both halves together hovered down to the ground as Green Lantern rescued Flash "I hope the others are having better luck than we are" Green Lantern said.

Shotaro meanwhile was still trying to figure out why Phillip was so quiet.

"Oi Phillip what's going on?" Shotaro asked his partner.

"Something has been confusing me since J'ohn told his story." Phillip said

"You think J'ohn is withholding information about something?" Shotaro asked.

"No actually it's more about the comment Flash made about the astronauts not saying anything about finding aliens. Something just doesn't sit right." Phillip said.

"Worry about that later we have other things to worry about." Shotaro said as Double turned to see a pair of the alien walkers coming towards them.

Green Lantern created a protection bubble around himself as the walkers blasted him. They then fired a gas bomb at Green Lantern and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Flash spun his hands around fast and the gas was blown away.

"Grab him and let's get out of here" said Double as he quickly typed in a command for the HardTubuler to pick him up. Flash did as he said and picked up Green Lantern and ran into the forest, followed by Double on his HardTubuler.

Minutes later after Green Lantern woke up they all got a telepathic message from J'ohn telling them to come to Metropolis.

A little while later the three of them arrived only find J'ohn and Diana on a rooftop.

"What'd you call us back for?" asked Flash

"Superman's been captured, He's trapped somewhere inside there with Hawkgirl." explained Diana

"That's bad." Double said

"And what about Batman?" asked Green Lantern

"He acted heroically…even in the end" said J'onn

"The Bats gone!" exclaimed Flash

"He was a true warrior" said Diana

"This is not good…definitely not good" said Green Lantern

Soon the five heroes were hiding just outside the factory with a walker walking past not noticing them.

"You sure they're still in there J'ohn?" Double asked.

"They're in there but we must act quickly The Imperium is coming." said J'onn

"The who?" asked Flash

"The supreme intelligence that controls the invaders, we have met before" explained J'onn his mind seemed to be in a distant place.

"Can we trust this space case?" whispered Flash

"What choice do we have?" asked Green Lantern

The group then made their way in. Flash distracted the walker while Diana, Green Lantern, J'onn and Double blasted their way into the factory. They went in followed by Flash.

"Where are they being held?" asked Green Lantern

"This way" said J'onn but around the bend they could hear some invaders talking in their strange language so J'onn shifted into a invader form and then attacked them by phasing his hands through their chests.

"Come" instructed J'onn

"Is it just me or does he creep you out to?" asked Flash

"A hard-boiled man like me doesn't get creeped out." Double said

J'onn led them into a room where they saw Superman and Hawkgirl hanging upside down from the roof. They approached them but then they saw that their eyes were red. The exits in the room sealed off and a gas filled the room they all fell on the ground.

"Lantern use your ring" coughed Diana

"Can't focus" said Green Lantern, soon he and all the others had passed out. Superman and Hawkgirl jumped down and they turned into the white aliens.

"Shotaro wake up." Phillip voice said as Double shook the cobwebs out of his head.

"What happened?" Double asked.

"We got captured along with everyone else." Phillip said.

On the cliff above them a white alien approached them and said "Earth's mightiest heroes" and it then shifted into the form of a human in a suit.

"Senator Carter" gasped Superman

"Ah that explains everything." Phillip shouted.

"A little late for that." Shotaro replied.

"Unfortunately the real Carter never returned from Mars" said The fake Carter

"And you used me to weaken Earth's defenses!" exclaimed Superman

"You were so eager to cooperate, thanks to you the humans were totally helpless against us"

"Its not over yet" said Superman

"Wrong again Superman" said The alien and the roof opened up and a ship landed in the room "All hail the Imperium" and then out of the ship came a large purple-black octopus like creature and it floated over to J'onn

"J'onn J'onzz its been a long time" said The Imperium as it pulled J'onn towards it. The aliens then zapped him with electricity and J'onn fell to the ground, everyone else watched helplessly.

"You have defied us for centuries" said The Imperium

"And I will never bow before you or any of your kind!" argued J'onn

"Then I will personally see to it that the last Martian is killed" said the Imperium and its tentacles went into J'onn's skin and started to eat away at him and eventually entered his brain. It took J'ohnn inside of it and started to destroy him

"Let go of him you filthy…"exclaimed Superman as he tried to free himself from his imprisonment

"If only I could just get my hand free I could switch Cyclone for Heat and get us out of here." Phillip said as Double tries to free his right hand.

"Bow to us J'ohn after all these you have finally lost, accept it" said The Imperium

"Have I?" said J'onn

"Wait you're hiding something, a secret hidden deep in the recesses of your mind. Is this a Martian trick?" exclaimed the Imperium

"Do I sense fear?" mocked J'onn

"What are you hiding?" asked The Imperium

"Now" called J'ohnn and an explosion came from above. Everyone looked up and they saw Batman emerged from a hole in the roof.

"Batman!" Double shouted

"It can't be!" said Diana

"I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected" explained J'onn

Batman then placed the crystal into the veins of the machine and the red liquid that was passing through it turned blue.

"What have you done!" demanded the fake senator Carter.

"Reversed the ion charge" said Batman

"The crystal, destroy it!" ordered The Imperium and the aliens began firing at the crystal but the blasts simply bounced off. As the blue liquid passed through it was shot out of the top of the machine and it caused the clouds to disappear and the sunlight was visible again. The aliens' skin began bubbling as the sun burnt it and J'onn busted out of The Imperium and dragged him further into the sunlight.

"You live under the ground and shun the light why does it burn your pale putrid skin?" said J'onn and The Imperium cried out in pain as its flesh burnt away.

"That's one nasty sunburn" said Flash

"Ultraviolet rays, coming from the depths of space, the invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation" said Batman as he flew over to them via Batrope. He used his laser device free Diana of her binds, while Superman used his heat vision to free Double who jumped up to where the aliens were then Superman freed Hawkgirl with his heat vision as well as Flash and Green Lantern.

Double pointed his left hand at the aliens and said "So, count up your crimes!" just before the other heroes showed up and started attacking the invaders.

Superman flew through the surface of the facility and aking wholes that let sunlight to enter and hit the invaders burning them. The rest of the superheroes proceeded to help him and ripped entire sections of the roof letting sunlight enter.

Double meanwhile attacked the aliens with punches and kicks till the aliens figured out his fighting style.

"Shotaro let's switch it up now." Phillip said.

"All right." Shotaro said as Double took out the Cyclone and Joker memories and replaced them with the Heat and Metal memories.

**"HEAT-METAL."**

Double's right half turned red as his left half turned silver. On his back was the Metal Shaft. He took hold of the staff and pulled it off his back.

Double swung the Metal Shaft several times hitting the aliens and turning them into puddles of goo.

A bunch of the aliens were trying to get away when Double removed the Metal memory from the Double Driver and inserted it into the slot on the Metal Shaft.

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"**Metal Branding!**"

Double charged the aliens as both ends of the Metal Shaft came to life in a blaze of fire which looked hot enough to cut through almost anything. He smashed the flaming ends at each alien completely incinerating it.

Several of the aliens shot at him from behind barriers. Thankfully the ones that did hit hit the sliver side.

"Time to switch Phillip." Shotaro said as Double replaced Heat and Metal with...

**"LUNA-TRIGGER!"**

His red half turned yellow and his silver half turned blue with lighter blue highlights. Attached to his chest was a blue submachine gun with a yellow 'W' stamped on it.

Double fired his his gun at the hiding aliens as they ducked behind their barrier only for the beams to curve around the barrier and blast the aliens.

Double then noticed that the Imperium managed to free itself from the Martian Manhunter's grip and get in his shuttle. The entrance closed and started to fly to the ship but Diana used her lasso to grip the tail of the ship and cease its decent. The shuttle fired a beam from the tail and the princess was forced to deflect it thus releasing its grip. The shuttle started to fly again but Hawkgirl flew above it and powered her mace hitting it at the nose disabling it.

"As the americans say How about one for the road." Double said as he removed the Trigger memory from the driver and inserted it into the gun.

"**TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Double took aim and declared**, "Trigger Full Burst!"**

A barrage of yellow and blue laser beams shot out of his gun and rained down on the spaceship.

The shuttle fell and hit the factory exploding and almost falling on Batman had Flash not rescued him. The facility started to fall apart and they were concentrating on releasing the prisoners. Superman used his heat ray to burn the cocoons and he and Flash started to round them up.

Green Lantern appeared and used his ring to make a protective dome around then started to ascend out of the building with the rest of the Superheroes with Superman holding the Flash, Wonder woman carrying Batman, J'ohn carrying Double with Hawkgirl following them, getting out just as the facility exploded.

They watched as light began to shine again on the city and the glimpse of victory finally shined and the nightmare ending. But as they looked on in triumph they saw a ship fly into the sky and out of the planet.

Days later...

Shotaro and Phillip were walking through the halls of this 'Watchtower' floating above the Earth. They still couldn't believe that they were here. Just that morning when they opened up the office there was Batman standing there scaring both Shotaro and Akiko.

As Batman explained to the detectives what he wanted with them, Akiko snuck up behind him to smack with her green slipper only to stop when Batman said "Don't even think about it." making her drop the slipper and hide behind Phillip and Shotaro. Afterwards he took them to a strange looking aircraft called a Javelin and flew high above the Earth to this space station they were now exploring.

Now the two ended up in a kitchen occupied by Flash and Diana. Flash was making drinks for the two of them when he noticed Shotaro and Phillip. "Are you two supposed to be here?" He asked.

"Batman brought us here." Phillip said.

"Oh. Well okay then. Ice Mocha?" Flash asked.

"Just coffee." Shotaro said.

"Any type of vinegar." Phillip said.

"Okay one coffee and...did he say vinegar?" Flash said raising an eyebrow though you couldn't tell.

Phillip nodded and Shotaro shrugged his shoulders.

Flash got Shotaro's coffee and found some vinegar and a glass for Phillip.

"Who are you two anyway?" Diana asked.

"You don't know?" Shotaro said while Phillip smirked behind his glass.

"We're the 2 in 1 Kamen Rider." Shotaro and Phillip said at the same time.

"Wait you two are Double?" Flash asked.

The two nodded and pulled out their Gaia Memories to prove it.

"Well then let's see what Bats wants with us." Flash said

As the four walked towards where Superman and Batman were, they overheard part of their conversation.

"This watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats from space" explained Batman

"And it has a fully stocked kitchen, Ice Mochas anyone?" asked Flash

"No thanks" said Superman. Diana sipped some of hers and said "Mm they don't have these on Themyscira"

"Stick around princess. I'll show you the ropes." Offered the Flash with a smile.

"Perhaps I will."

"An impressive installation" said Green Lantern as he and Hawkgirl flew down from the upper deck

"but what's it got to do with us?"

Hawkgirl was about to comment on the two detectives but was stopped by Flash saying "They're Double."

"It's true." Batman said.

Then Shotaro, Phillip, Diana, Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Batman all looked at Superman

"I once thought I could protect Earth all by myself, but I was wrong we saved the Earth and if we stick together as a team we would be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice" said Superman

"What like a bunch of Super Friends?" asked Flash

"More like a Justice League" said Superman

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" asked Flash "But maybe the big guy's got a point with all us behind it, it just might work, count me in" said Flash

"Me too" said Green Lantern

"And Me" said Hawkgirl

"My mother may not approve but I find man's world to be intriguing I'll gladly join" said Diana

And she put her hand in the pile of hands that had joined together

Shotaro and phillip talked amongst themselves in Japanese before they finally stop and looked at the others.

"My partner and I have decided that..." Shotaro started

"We're in." Phillip finished as Shotaro placed his left hand on top of Diana's and Phillip placed his right hand on top of Shotaro's.

"What about you Batman?" asked Superman

"I'm not really a people person but if you need help and you will call me" said Batman

"Great then we're all agreed" said Superman

"Wait J'ohnn's not here" said Diana

"Yeah where is he?" asked Flash

"Up there." Phillip said pointing at the command console above them.

Superman just flew to it. They found J'onn sitting in front of the console staring at Mars. "J'onn are you alright?" asked Superman.

"My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." He said with an akin heart.

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know the feeling."

"Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe."

Superman decided to add to him "J'onn, we can never replace your family you lost, but we'd be honored if you learn to call Earth home."

The two of them smiled and flew down to their future teammates that all gathered around them and started to chat.

Next chapter is here. I'm going gonna write chapters that are based on the series. However I do intend to put some Dopants in here as well to show how the Justice deals with them.

Till next time


	3. In Blackest Night Part 1

Disclaimer I don't own Kamen Rider Double or Justice League.

Hard-Boiled of the League

On the planet of Ajuris 5, a tribunal was being held to discuss a matter of grave urgency. All throughout the court room, citizens were yelling and arguing with one another. The court official commanded them to be quiet "Order, we will have order!" but the crowd continued to bicker among themselves.

All of a sudden, the large screen in the centre of the court room emitted a bright light, and a voice boomed "Silence!" and on the screen the head of Gamma, one of the judges appeared "This high tribunal has now convened. Never before have so many put aside their differences and come together in pursuit of a single goal." Then the heads of the two other judges, Alpha and Omega, appeared "But never before has there been a crime so heinous, so vast that it had the power to unite us grief and repulsion" said Omega

"We are gathered here today to seek justice" said Alpha, then the prosecutor got onto his stand and pushed a few buttons and he floated towards the large screen "Where is the accused?" asked Gamma

"Unfortunately he's still at large" confessed the prosecutor

"Manhunters, step forward!" ordered Gamma, and then a small group of large robots marched towards the screen "This is no ordinary criminal, finding him and bringing him back will almost certainly involve great risk" said Gamma

"Are you prepared?" asked Omega

"No man escapes the Manhunters" said the lead Manhunter; the other Manhunters started chanting "No man escapes the Manhunters!"

"Show us an image of the accused"

"He's a native of the planet Earth" then a ray of light beamed down from the roof and projected and image of Green Lantern "The Green Lantern, known as John Stewart"

Aboard the watchtower…

Hawkgirl was busily fiddling with some buttons while Flash and Phillip asked her questions about her life on Thanagar, her home planet. Shotaro meanwhile was doing some fine-tuning on the memory gadgets.

"Back on Thanagar you were a cop?" asked Flash

"Detective" replied Hawkgirl

"Oh like Shotaro and myself. What's it like there?" asked Phillip

"The same as anywhere I suppose; there are criminals and we catch them" said Hawkgirl

"And what about when you're not catching criminals, when you're not at work?" asked Flash

"What about it?"

"Well…is there a Hawkboy?" asked Flash. Shotaro rolled his eyes as J'onn entered the room.

Hawkgirl flew off and said "I'll be doing maintenance."

Phillip went to where Shotaro was to help him tune up the gadgets.

Flash zipped up to J'onn and "watched" Hawkgirl as she left. He looked at J'onn who was giving him a questioning look "What? Don't you ever get lonely?" asked Flash

"More than you could ever imagine" said J'onn

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"just then the warning alarms sounded and everyone in the room had a panicked expression.

J'onn ran over to the windows and said "It's an incursion".

Flash, Shotaro, and Phillip followed him over and they saw three of the Manhunters fly past the watchtower and down towards Earth.

"More like an invasion"

"I'll notify the others" said J'onn.

Hawkgirl came back and said "We'll meet you in the Javelin. Flash lets get going." Flash followed her .

"Let's go partner." Shotaro said as he pulled out the Joker Memory

"Right!" Phillip said pulling out the Cyclone Memory.

**"CYCLONE!"**

**"JOKER!"**

"Henshin!"

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Soon Double appeared in the hanger with Flash, J'ohn and Hawkgirl.

They all got seated and Hawkgirl started up the Javelin and they flew off.

"Wonder Woman is on another case, Superman is dealing with an earthquake and Batman would only say that he's busy" informed J'onn

"Typical"

"What about GL?" asked Flash

"I couldn't reach him" replied J'onn

In the streets of Manhattan, the three Manhunters marched down a busy road; pushing aside anyone or anything that got in their path. All around them, people were running away; they were terrified of them.

"Stop!" yelled J'onn as he and the others got out of the Javelin "What do you want here?"

"John Stewart, The Green Lantern" replied a Manhunter

"What for?" asked Flash

"That's not your concern"

"Wanna bet" challenged Hawkgirl, the Manhunter attempted to grab her but she ducked and then proceeded to strike him with her mace but her grabbed her wrist and threw her away down the street. Flash raced after her and caught her just before she hit the ground

"Aren't you gonna thank me?"

"Down boy"

J'onn leaped at the Manhunters but as he was about to attack, one of them lifted up their weapon, a lightning pole, and it zapped J'onn and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Double attempted to charge the Manhunters to be swatted away like a bug.

The Manhunters continued to march down the street, but then Hawkgirl flew at them and whacked one with her mace, knocking it over. Hawkgirl was about to hit another one but it countered with its pole and then zapped Hawkgirl with an electric blast and she was knocked through a nearby diner window.

Double picked himself off the ground groaning in pain. "That wasn't such a smart move."

"Then perhaps we should change our tactics." Phillip suggested.

Double nodded before pulling out the Trigger Memory

**"TRIGGER!"**

Double then switched the Joker Memory for the Trigger Memory

**"CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

Double grabbed the Trigger Magnum and started shooting compressed air bullets at the the Manhunter to no success.

Flash charged one of the Manhunters but it just simply extended its pole in a horizontal position and Flash ran right into it and he went flying into a nearby car.

**"HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

One Manhunter turned to the sound only to be hit by bullets of intense heat that was started to melt its armor.

"You're a tough one. Let's see how you handle this." Double said as he pulled out the Trigger memory.

Before he could put the blue memory into the gun he was struck in the back with a lightning pole and he fell to the ground, the Manhunter was about to stab him when a voice called out "Back off" and Superman flew at the Manhunter and knocked it into a wall. He was about to destroy it when he was hit with an electric blast, he attempted to charge through the attack but couldn't.

Doubler quickly got up and insert the memory into the gun and pointed it at a Manhunter.

**"TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

**"Trigger Explosion!"**

A constant stream of fire came from the gun and turned the Manhunter into melted scrap.

Double then ran up to Superman and asked if he was okay.

Superman nodded as Hawkgirl, J'onn and Flash came up to them "We thought you were busy with an earthquake?"

"It was just a 4.0. Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I wish I kn-" but Flash was cut off as an electric blast electrocuted himself and Superman. It was the third Manhunter and it was standing on a nearby car. J'onn landed directly on top of it and crushed it leaving behind a car in flames. J'onn walked away but as he did, the Manhunter emerged from the flames and picked up the flaming car

"J'onn, behind you!" called out Double.

The Manhunter then threw the car at him, and fortunately Flash ran up to him and grabbed him and pulled him out of harm 's way.

Superman, Double, Hawkgirl, J'onn and Flash faced off against the two remaining Manhunters, they charged up their poles and Superman prepared his heat vision, they both fired but a green wall appeared in front of the attacks and intercepted them "Stop!" called a voice, and out of the smoke emerged Green Lantern.

"Better late than never" said Flash, but John didn't say anything instead he walked over to the Robots

"Maybe now we can get some answers." Double said

"You are the Green Lantern that is John Stewart?" asked a Manhunter

"I am" replied John. He was then asked to hand over his ring to the Manhunter

"John!" called Superman

"What are you doing?" Asked Flash

"Stay out of this" warned John. The Manhunters then ordered him to go with them and they bound him in Energy cuffs and then they disappeared in a beam of yellow light.

"So much for getting answers." Phillip said.

Ajuris 5-

John's ship had finally stopped and landed on a planet that even from space looked very populated. In the Spaceport, John was met but a very large crowd of unhappy aliens that screamed and carried signs with the emblem of the green lantern with a cross cutting it. This was definitely not the best of welcomes but John looked at it and was not the least bit surprised, in fact he slightly welcomed the screams, howls, even spit and humiliation.

When he reached his destination, he was welcomed by his Green Lantern comrades that welcomed him with a scorn, and showed signs of disgust and anger at him.

"Galius, Arcas, Kilawog Good to see you"

He somewhat welcomed and was slightly relieved to meet his comrades, deep inside expecting them to stand up for him for their shared history. Yet their welcome shattered that feeling/need. "I wish I could say the same, Stuart"; "You're a disgrace for the Corp."

He was slightly shocked that they abandoned him so quickly, but he expected it." Get me out of here…" he told to his guards, who proceeded to take him away.

One of the robots hit one of the Green Lanterns, who scorned behind his back, yet the machine still heard. It turned around with its staff ready but an arm on its shoulder stopped it. The arm belonged to the head ManHunter "No, not yet."

John was taken to a platform that held other aliens with a barrier of light in a cylinder shaper surrounding them. He guessed that this was a holding cell.

"What's next?" he asked the manhunter that brought him.

"Your trial will begin soon. If I had been programmed with emotions I'd _almost _feel sorry for you." The giant turned around and left John who turned himself to look at the shattered remains of a planet in the sky, before closing his eyes his eyes and his face features changed to that of guilt and regret.

-Earth- Watchtower-

J'onn was looking at space yet his eye were not focused on anything, in fact they glowed yellow, this meant that he was using his telepathy.

For the past hour they had been tracking J'onn, looking for him.

Turning around to face his teammates "I sense turmoil, a heavy heart…"

"I could have told you that…" was the fastest man's reply, then returning to his position with both arms crossed.

"I looked it up and apparently there are only 3 moments when a warrior lies down his weapon willingly." Phillip said. He had been standing staring at Earth for a while now, rethinking the events over and over. Now he turned to them and raised a hand.

"When he is close to death", he raised a finger, "when he knows he doesn't have the strength to lift it up" he raised his second finger, "and..."

"When he's lost the will to live." Shotaro said as he was finishing up putting thye memory gadgets back together.

"Exactly! We all know John was in top shape, so that dismisses the first two. The fact that he didn't even look at us tells me that he knows what this whole thing is about. And his tone was full of regret and guilt."

J'onn interrupted their conversation "He's looking at stars."

Superman flew at a keyboard panel and activated a hologram "but what stars?"

J'onn pointed it at a spot and the name 'Ajuris 5' appeared.

"Then maybe it's time to get those answers we wanted." Shotaro said as he put the fully put back together memroy gadgets in his jacket pockets.

-Ajuris 5- space -

Approaching the planet they were discussing the events again uncertain about what had happened.

"Why would he give them his ring?" she asked.

"John's a strange one. That's for sure." Superman said

"I'm beginning to think all you humans are." Was her response.

Superman held a sad look on his face.

"Sorry" she said.

Superman just chuckled nervously. "It's alright, I take it as a compliment."

"Those robots talked like they were law enforcement. Their attitude suggest they're more like bounty hunters." Phillip said as he and Shotaro sat in the back.

Suddenly they were attacked from the front by 3 patrol ships.

"Definately not the welcome we were expecting." Shotaro said.

"They're not responding to our signal!" said the red hero double-checking his panel.

"It's clear what they want, I say we give it to them." She was already preparing the weapons when hear hand was caught by Superman

"We're not here to start a war."He said as he turned around and Hawkgirl and J'onn were already following him. " Flash take the controls."

Flash took the controls with uncertainty.

"You know how to fly right?" Shotaro asked.

"No." Flash replied.

While they were worrying about how to fly, the other heroes took down the ships with Superman and J'onn taking down their power-supply that forced the ships to land. Hawkgirl on the other hand flew the last ships' thrusters sending it crashing down.

Superman however flew and caught the ship, saving the pilots.

But now another problem appeared. Apparently the Javelin activated the autopilot and was flying to the port but the way was so narrow that the ship was skidding on the surrounding building sending sparks everywhere. He knew that if he didn't activate the landing system, the ship would hit the buildings. "Come on, come on!" he finally initiated the landing system. The ship hit the platform yet skidded forward because the thrust was still active, then it finally stopped.

Flash was relieved. "Kind of rough around the edges…"

The two detectives looked at Flash like they wanted to kill him slowly.

They finally turned to leave through the hatch. "They say any landing you walk away from..." When the steam finally dissipated the saw the security team of over a dozen soldiers with weapons aimed at both.

The soldiers all started to fire their rifles at the heroes. The three of them took some cover. "I'll keep these guys busy Flash while you close the hatch."

"On it!" Flash answered and ran back to the control panel.

Shotaro pulled out his camera and shoved a memory into it

**"BAT!"**

The camera changed into a bat which flew around using it's flash to blind the soldiers as the rest of the Justice League appeared and quickly defeated them.

Shotaro grabbed the bat out of the air and reverted it back into a camera.

Flash came down the ramp saying "I had everything under control honest. OW!"

Flash felt the back of his head as Phillip walked by holding a familiar green slipper which Shotaro recognized.

"Does Akiko know you have that?" He asked.

Phillip shook his head and said "This is her spare."

Meanwhile J'onn used his mental powers to search for Green Lantern. "Green Lantern is close by. That way." He pointed at a huge structure with two towers for support holding a dome-shaped object.

When they finally reached the dome, Superman used his heat vision to melt the hard glass of the dome to make an entrance. He with Shotaro, J'onn with Flash, and Hawkgirl with Phillip flew in.

"Oh no…" Green Lantern didn't take their arrival very well, in fact he looked disappointed.

"What is this? Some kind of trial?" asked Flash seeing all the people.

"Apparently…" answered Superman.

"Remove the intruders! Immediately!" A voice spoke from the center of the dome.

The voice came from a screen that displayed 3 figures that looked like robots. One looked on with a sad, bored expression, the second with a vengeful expression and the last with a monotone expression. All the faces had different yet similar robotic designs.

Two reptilian creatures jumped on floating discs and flew at the heroes, intent on capturing them but Superman grabbed them by the collars, of their clothes, and with his strength threw the guards several meters away. The same robots that they fought on Earth were there as well and they looked ready to jump in and attack.

Superman decided to avoid anymore conflict. He turned to the faces "Wait! We apologise for disrupting these proceedings, but John Stuart is our friend."

The voices thought of his words. "This is a public trial," "Very well, you can take seats in the gallery" "But this tribunal will not tolerate any further outbursts."

"Thank you, your honor."

They stepped on a disk and it flew them at some empty seats and watched the trial.

"Are you ready to call your first witness?" asked the 'judge'.

One of the aliens that looked very skinny with a yellow bald head with no eyebrows, purple eyes with a black instead of white with some strange round devices for ears dressed in a futuristic robes came forward. "I am, my lord. I call Ken'Ja Ro."

As he spoke a human sized figure appeared with pinkish skin with insect-like eyes with a long nose that teeth that looked sharp came forward dressed in a blue and pants and a matching blue with white sleeveless shirt with a helmet on his head that had that had space design.

"Ken'ja Ro, you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" asked one of the guards.

"I got nothing to hide." He spoke getting on a disk. It flew him straight to the 'prosecutor' who started asking questions.

"State your name and profession."

"Ken'ja Ro, I'm a pirate."

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bare witness to another crime. Why?"

"I may steal things but it's nothing compared to what he did." The pirate pointed at John Stuart.

The prosecutor pushed a few buttons and a light started to glow on the dome and hit the pirate. "Tell us of your encounter with John Stuart."

The pirate told a story about how he 'found' some blasters, how he was flying to Ajuris 4, how he attacked John, how his ship was disabled and how he crashed on a moon. He then told how his friends attacked Lantern in an attempt to save Ken'Ja Ro and finally how John fired his beam at one of the ships, which had deflector energy shields that bounced his beam at Ajuris 4 in a volcanic region causing a devastating chain reaction that caused the planet to explode. "Three billion, that's how many were on that planet."

Everyone looked startled and speechless until they started to whisper. Shotaro and Hawkgirl were both thinking of the scenario and the pirate.

"I have no more questions." Finished the prosecutor.

"This account is most disturbing, we will recess." spoke the judge. The monitor shot off and the aliens left on their break.

The Justice League went to John with Flash speaking. "Now I get it, you wanted to clear your name. That's why you didn't put up a fight back on Earth" glad that he realized what had happened.

"I told you to stay out of this" spoke John urgently.

Hawkgirl looked at the pirate. "That scum is an obvious liar. Give me 5 minutes alone with him and I'll get the truth" she spoke with clenched teeth and narrow eyes.

"Hawkgirl! Flash! All of you! Listen to me! Nobody is lying! Do you see that?" He asked looking at the rubble. "I did it, I'm guilty…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Next Time: Flash and Phillip play lawyer while the others do some detective work to prove John's innosence. Also more smacks to League members from the Spare Green Slipper of Doom!

Review if you want me to keep to the series have John declared guilty or change it based on the fact Phillip's gonna help Flash.

I know people have been asking when or if Ryu Terui aka Accel will show up. Let me say this. Accel will show up but it might not be till much later though he will be mentioned at times.

Also since this is supposed to take place after the finale of Double which hasn't happened yet both FangJoker and CycloneJokerXtreme will show up early.


	4. In Blackest Night Part 2

After John was led away the team was left to think about the situation.

"Three billion gone… I can't believe it!" said Flash looking at Superman who now held a thinking position with his hand on his chin of his thumb on his cheek

"Well I don't believe it."Shotaro said as he was also in a thinking pose.

"Neither do I" he returned walking away from the team and looking at the rocky remains of the planet Ajuris 4. "I want to take a closer look at what happened."

"Why? John admits that he's guilty. No one is disputing the facts" responded Hawkgirl questioning his hunch.

"That doesn't mean a thing. I agree with Shotaro, something is wrong with this whole thing." answered Phillip running over the scenario in his head.

"All right, so we are going to investigate what really happened. J'onn, I need you to come with me. The rest of you think you can buy us some time in court?" added the man of steel making a plan.

"You're asking the world's fastest man to slow things down? It won't be easy…" Flash was not very sure how to accomplish this.

Shotaro just smirked and said "Then we'll just have to think of a plan while on the move."

"That I can do" responded Flash with a smile.

While Flash and the others returned to the stands, Superman and J'onn were on their way to the Javelin.

Reaching their destination J'onn broke the silence. "So, what are you expecting to find on this moon?"

"I don't know. There's something bothering me…" responded the hero. "Just call it an…"

"Intuition?" completed the martian.

"Exactly."

They didn't notice that they were followed by the space pirate that testified against Green Lantern.

As the heroes departed, Ken'Ja Ro returned to the trial.

-Several minutes later, at the court gallery-

The court was ready to resume with John, on a floating disk, in front of the monitor of the three judges and Ken'Ja Ro being on a similar disk, ready to be questioned.

"John Stuart, you may now question your accuser" proclaimed the judge.

"No questions…" responded John without hesitation and lowering his head at the judge in shame.

This shocked the entire gallery, even his teammates looked at each other and all had one thing on his mind. '_Is he that crazy?_'

"None? Don't you intend to defend yourself?" asked the female voice of three judges, shocked herself at this turn of events.

"No, I don't." answered Green Lantern with his will broken.

_'Yes he is.'_ they all thought.

The disk that was holding the pirate in the air floated down effortlessly.

"I object! You call this a trial?" demanded Flash determined to not let his friend give up.

Everyone else were now talking amongst themselves and looking at him. "I say this is a joke."

Hawkgirl, shocked at her friend's choice of words, pulled him down questioned silently "Are you out of your mind? What do you think your doing?"

Phillip said. "No, he's right. John is too broken up to buy us time, someone has to. " He quickly nodded to Shotaro who put on the Double Driver.

As Phillip's driver formed around his waist he grabbed onto Flash and said "Get me down there."

Flash nodded and as he ran down Hawkgirl asked Shotaro "Why did you put on your...what was it called?

Shotaro turned to her and said "The Double Driver. As long as we've haven't transformed Phillip and I..."

"Can speak to each other telepathically. Like how J'ohn does it only it's just between the two of us." Phillip said as Flash had asked the same question as Hawkgirl.

"What will the others be doing?" questioned Flash.

"Hawkgirl and Shotaro will be questioning the people around to try to find any lead about what really happened."

"Right" assured Flash understanding.

"Remove them!" their conversation was interrupted by one of the judges. Two reptilian guards were already closing in on him, but Flash's superior speed allowed him to escape and evade the other guards bringing the center of the gallery facing the judges.

"Listen to me. With something this important, you have to hear both sides" he tried seriously to get them to understand the implications.

"Flash, Phillip, I told you _not_ to get involved!" voiced Lantern trying to keep his friends out of trouble.

BONK!

"Ow!" John said holding his head as Phillip waved the Spare Green Slipper of Doom.

"Be quiet. You've already proven the age old adage...A man who defends himself in court has a fool for a client."

"They're railroading you, pal! Huaaagggaahhh!" Flash tried to reason with his friend again but was grabbed into a headlock by one of the guards with two more reaching him.

"Wait! This being may have a point! We don't want any lingering thoughts about our final judgment, do we?" interrupted the female voice stopping the roughhousing.

"Of course not" responded the other male voice of the robot of the far left of the screen.

"But who will speak for John Stuart?"

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" asked Flash freeing himself from the guard's grip.

"We solved our lawyer problem a long time ago" answered the central voice of the judges.

"However you can speak for him, if you wish" added the female voice.

"But be aware. If you lose, you will share the same penalty as the accused" completed the last voice.

"The same penalty? That's crazy." Flash was starting to feel the stress already.

"No, that's how we solved our lawyer problem. What's your answer?"

"I'll defend him!" answered Flash determined.

"I wish to defend him as well." Phillip said

"Very well. Proceed."

"Right, sure." Flash cleared his voice and got on the disk that floated in front of the court.

Everyone watched as the red costumed hero started to talk about some random lawyer talk that didn't make any sense to anyone; actually it seemed to have created more confusion.

Hawkgirl palmed her face and signed while Shotaro chuckled as Flash was doing his best to create confusion.

Hawkgirl looked at where the John's fellow lantern comrades were supposed to be and noticed that they left. "Hey, the guys in green are gone" she whispered to Shotaro who looked where she pointed.

"Let's find them."

They left the gallery and looked around.

_'Phillip, the other Green Lanterns are gone, we're gonna go look for them.' _Shotaro said to Phillip through their mental link.

_'Got it' _Phillip replied back.

"Ok Phillip knows we're going. Let's track them down. Any idea where they could be?" asked Shotaro

"The local cantina most likely" she answered getting an annoyed/angry look on her face due to their lack of regret to leave a friend behind.

-Ajuris 5 Cantina -

Shotaro and Hawkgirl entered the cantina and immediately saw the lantern corps.

Actually it was kind of hard not to notice them.

'_They don't exactly blend in very well, do they?_' the detective thought to himself as he and Hawkgirl were making their way to the table.

"Waiter! Another round" ordered the short round one.

They both approached the table and both were barely holding on to their nerves to see such lack of concern for their friend. "Why aren't you at the trial?" asked Hawkgirl.

"Huh! We couldn't stand it anymore." Spoke the round one that raised his hand to make his point.

"John Stuart made us all look bad." This time the more humanoid alien spoke taking over

for his teammate.

Shotaro frowned at this. "And all of you getting drunk isn't gonna make the Lantern Corp look bad?"

Hawkgirl decided to add her two cents. "Huh, so much for the vaunted loyalty of the lantern corp."

"Huh, don't get so high and mighty, if you two are smart, you'll stay away from him too" returned the round one again

"Otherwise, you'll wide up reeking in his stench yourself" again it was the humanoid one to complete the round lantern.

"Funny, the only stench I smell is the cheap alcohol coming from your breath." Shotaro said holding his nose.

"COWARDS!" Hawkgirl tried to bring her mace down on the table. But Shotaro's hand grabbed the mace barely stopping it from connecting with the table. She turned to Shotaro with gritted teeth and looked into his calm eyes.

"Are you just going to let them talk about John like that!" she argued with him.

The other lanterns as well as the rest of the cantina had their eyes wide at him.

Shotaro finally releasing her mace looked right in her eyes. "And since when do we let the words of cowards matter to us?"

Hawkgirl looked down but still held a frown on her face.

"Huh" the rest of the lanterns had smirks on their faces seeing Hawkgirl get put in her place.

Shotaro then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't tell me you don't have faith in Phillip's abilities."

Hawkgirl raised her head up, maybe faster then Flash, and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Ha! Those two are gonna end up getting killed along with John Stuart." the round one said.

"They're fools trying to defend him." The humanoid one said.

Shotaro looked back at the lanterns that each raised an eyebrow. "I was willing to ignore what you said about John cause I knew that it would bite you in the ass when Phillip successfully defends him. However calling my partner a fool was a big mistake."

Shotaro then kicked his foot up into the air hitting their table and making the plate that had some sort of pasty substance jump in the air and land upside-down splattering the food on all the lanterns.

"Why you!" A fish-birdlike lantern called furious at the detective who made a "Come get some" motion with his hand.

Hawkgirl instantly grew a sly smile on her lips. "Now, you're speaking my language. AHHH!" She instantly went on the offensive with her mace and tried to attack the closest lantern that powered his ring. She proceeded to keep striking at the lantern even with his ring activated, though she couldn't break the shield she did manage to push him back till he hit his round friend that fell out of his seat.

The bartender saw the commotion, who was a small blue alien, a meter high, with six tentacles instead of arms or legs, slid on the floor and got between them. "My friends, please. No weapons, no weapons."

"You think I need this mace to take you down?" asked Hawkgirl before throwing her mace in one of the support columns making it stick in there. The bartender slid to safety, and the lanterns powered down their rings.

"Grrrrr!" growled the small round alien, while Hawkgirl moved her index finger back and fourth telling them to bring it on.

The humanlike alien with fangs attacked the heroine with a punch that she evaded followed by a left hook in his chin then his upper chest and his face. She pulled her right arm back and punched the dazed lantern in the face sending him on their table.

Shotaro on the other hand looked at the his small opponent who jumped trying to tackle him to the ground but Shotaro simply moved to the side as the alien passed him and landed on his feet. Shotaro then kicked the alien like a soccer ball sending the guy in the bar.

Another lantern, the fish/bird-like lantern tackled Hawkgirl on the ground but she used her foot to push the alien off her and into the neon sign above the bar shattering it.

Another lantern, this one being the most different, he had a fish like shape with four short tentacles, one eye and four feet, tried to pounce on Shotaro but he dodged to the left and with both hands forward grabbed the alien and threw it in his comrades at the bar.

"GRRR!" The short alien was getting more and more annoyed as it tried a jump-attack on Shotaro but the detective simply ducked while making the little lantern miss, knocking off Shotaro's hat and almost hit the window had it not been for the quick reflexes of the last lantern that remained at the table. He had been watching the fight, and lifted a hand to grab his comrade to stop him from breaking the window.

The lantern that Hawkgirl first fought was back on his feet and speeding to get back in the fight, but was meet with a hard right hook from her that sent him flying through the thick window that his comrade missed seconds ago.

As Shotaro stood up he noticed that his hat was gone. He saw the fish/bird-like lantern standing on his hat. Shotaro stomped over there pushed the lantern over his hat before giving the Lantern a roundhouse kick knocking him down and putting him out of the fight.

The little guy tried again to attack Hawkgirl again but she just grabbed him and lifted him up in the air before throwing him to Shotaro, who seeing the lantern from outside get back in, once again kicked the round lantern like a soccer ball. The little guy gained speed and collided with his comrade sending them skid on the ground a good 10 feet away. Both the lanterns were down for the count again.

Kilawog, the last lantern saw enough. "No more, they're right. John Stuart is one of us, and I'm going to help him." He turned to the exit and flew at the gallery.

While the winged heroine pulled out her mace, Shotaro picked up his hat, dusted it off, and placed it on his head. He turned to the bruised lanterns and said "Took him long enough but at least one of you finally decided to be a man and stand up for John."

He then turned to Hawkgirl who offered her hand to him.

"Need a lift?" she offered with a smile, glad that she was allowed to let off some steam.

"Sure" he accepted and took her hand.

Hawkgirl was now flying with Shotaro in her hands when she noticed something in an alley. "Hey isn't that the scum-bag pirate. Why is he with a ManHunter?"

Shotaro looked at where she pointing. "Hmm, I knew he was up to something and he might not be working alone. You follow the pirate, I head back to the courtroom."

"What about the Manhunter?" Hawkgirl asked as Shotaro pulled out his camera and what looked like an Ipod.

**"BAT!"**

**"FROG!"**

The camera turned into the Bat Shot while the Ipod turned into the memory gadget know as the Frog Pod.

"Follow that Manhunter but don't let yourself be seen or heard." Shotaro said as both memory gadgets acknowledged his command.

The Bat Shot grabbed the Frog Pod and followed sliently after the Manhunter.

Hawkgirl put Shotaro on the ground and flew off to follow the pirate.

Shotaro returned to the gallery where Flash was still confusing the shit out of everyone.

-Moon Ajuris 4-

While the others were buying time Superman and J'onn were exploring the moon.

"See anything wrong with this picture?" asked Superman looking at the ground.

"Where should I start?" asked J'onn "The loss of life? The echoes of our own pasts?" asked J'onn.

"No, not that_. _This" he pointed at the moon.

"It can't be!" the martian widened his eyes

"But it is. This moon is still orbiting a planet which doesn't exist."

"It should have flown off into space the moment the planet was destroyed."

"But it didn't, did it?" Supeman made a conclusion rather then a question.

-Ajuris 5 Tribunal Gallery-

Kilawog was just finishing a story in which he and John were paired together and the hero risked his life to save Kilawog.

Flash had a good idea to ask the alien about his past with Stuart but Phillip wanted wanted more and whispered into Flash's ear.

Flash turned to Kilawog. "Kilawog, in all of your experiences with John, has he ever expressed any aggressive tendencies?"

"No, he never did more then he needed." Responded the alien.

Phillip again whispered to Flash who then asked the alien "Did John ever used his powers for self-gain?"

"Not in my whole life have I ever seen John use his powers for anything selfish."

One more whisper...

"What is John's Stuart's relationship with the rest of the Corp?"

"John was respected by all Lanterns around the Universe, his reputation is one of the best. And when you're in a team with John, you know you got a real friend watching your back."

John continued to look down, still feeling guilty. While the rest of the court were impressed, even though they didn't show it, while the prosecutor was impressed as well, he still looked at the his screen and studied his option.

Flash concluded his questions "No more questions. Thank you Kilawog, John couldn't have asked for a better character witness." Then he turned to the prosecutor. "Your turn."

The alien looked at Kilawog and asked. "Kilawog, can you tell me exactly what a green lantern does?"

"Simple, we catch bad guys."

"Commendable, but how do you know who the bad guys are?" forced the prosecutor again forcing his point.

"How? I just know" Kilawog was taken back by this question and looked undetermined.

"Oh, so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to rottenly sort out matter of life and death." This time the prosecuter raised his hand out to the judges to make his

point known.

"I didn't say… Well… yeah… kind of. " Responded Kilawog getting confused.

The prosecutor continued. "And then you and the other green lanterns enforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings." He was obviously trying to tarnish the reputation of the lantern corps.

"I guess you could put it that way."

Flash looked defeated. Even he saw how easily the prosecutor twisted the truth to his favor. He turned to Phillip and noticed the young man staring at the moon outside.

The prosecutor decided to push on. "Who said you could do this? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?"

"We did…" answered the voice of a new character. This one along with others were the size of a small humans with bluish skin and robes with black going from the collar to the shoulders and chest going in a V shape stopping at the center of the chest, ending at a symbol of the green lantern, and going down covering their legs with red. They all were the same size but had different faces and hairstyles. There were 5 in total.

-Moon of Ajuris 4-

J'onn and Superman had been scouting the planet and finally discovered a huge device that they suspected was designed to create illusions over objects or space.

They concluded that it was the cause why the moon had remained in orbit. They were wondering who could make such a machine when they were fired upon by a ship. The ship piloted by the pirate Ken'Ja Ro. And he was determined to bury the heroes along with the device.

He was about to escape when he was attacked by another ship this one was piloted by Hawkgirl who followed him.

They had a quick chase but the thanagarian's hard and quick tactics brought his ship down. Luckily Superman, who along with J'onn survived the rockslide, saved him from crashing.

Landing the ship Hawkgirl rejoined her teammates and answered their unanswered questions. " I followed him here from Ajuris 5. I had to…uhh… borrow one of the defense's fighters."

"So he was the one responsible for this?" asked Superman.

"Not exactly" answered Hawkgirl.

-Somewhere in a barracks of Ajuris 5-

"It is time brothers, time to avenge a thousand years of grievances, time to regain our power and dignity!" preached the head Manhunter to a room full of manhunters.

**"YEAHH!"** they cheered.

"Our plan has worked flawlessly so far. We have created distrust in the lantern corps and stained their reputation forever. But beyond that, we have succeeded in luring our most hated enemy away from their home planet of Oa, yes they're here! The guardians!" he preached to them.

"**DESTROY! DESTROY!" **the crowd of ManHunters screamed as they released their staffs that extended.

"No my brothers, not here, not now. Our destinies lay elsewhere, but rest assured. The guardians will burn. For we are the ManHunters!"

**"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!" **They cheered and were already leaving not noticing the robotic bat and frog hiding in the rafters

-Ajuris 5- Tribunal Gallery-

Flash and Phillip ran out of questions and though they had managed to reveal that the ring doesn't have the power to cause such destruction, and that the Guardians trusted John.

They weren't able to get anything solid.

The representative of the Guardians was questioned by the prosecutor.

"It's true that we guardians control the lantern power-source, but the individual lanterns have complete autonomy."

"So if one of them does something wrong, it's not your fault" responded the prosecutor trying to twist the answer.

"I object your honor. These questions have nothing to do with this trial. The prosecution is trying to turn this trial into a witch-hunt to hide the fact that his case against John Stuart is flimsy at best and non-existant at worse." Phillip said as his disk rose to meet with the screen.

"How dare you..." the prosecutor started before he was interupted.

"Let him speak." The left judge said.

"We wish to hear what he has to say." The right judge said.

"But do not waste our time." The middle judge said which was Phillip's cue to start.

"When I said his case was flimsy at best was that his only evidence against John Stuart is a mind probe from a pirate." Phillip said

"He willingly let himself be probed." The prosecutor said.

"Too willingly if you ask me. It makes me wonder if the memory in question is the genuine one or perhaps an altered memory. Can your probe determine that?"

"We won't need to. We could just probe John Stuart's mind and it'll be the same thing." the prosecutor said with a smirk on his face.

"And if they were the same it would prove that Ken'Ja Ro and his pirates were as much the cause of Ajuris 4's destruction as John Stuart." Phillip said which stirred up the courtroom.

"If it wasn't for the pirates attacking John Stuart then he wouldn't have fired back. Also everyone saw that he never even aimed his ring at Ajuris 4. It was after his beam was bounced off a ship's shields that Ajuris 4 was apparently destroyed. Which raises the question why Ken'Ja Ro and his comrades aren't on trial alongside John Stuart." Phillip said.

Shotaro in his seat smirked as he watched his partner work. He barely register Kilawog sitting next to him. "That kid's pretty good." The alien said.

"He's only getting started." Shotaro said as he noticed Phillip staring at the moon outside again

_'Hey Phillip, what's with you staring at the moon all of a sudden?' _Shotaro asked his partner through their link.

_'Something is bothering me about it.' _Phillip said.

_'Like what, it's just the moon floating in the sky.' _Shotaro said.

Phillip gasped _'That's it. Shotaro, you just stumbled upon something important.'_

_'Huh?'_Shotaro asked but was ignored.

Phillip turned to the Judge and said "Well I guess he had his reasons for not prosecuting them because he may have known what I just deduced. That Ajuris 4 was never destroyed."

That one statement brought gasps from the gallery.

"Are you delusional? Can't you see the debris field that was once Ajuris 4?" the prosecutor asked.

"Oh I see it. But are we sure that it's for real? Do you have any physical evidence that proves that what we are seeing is for real? Did anybody go to see if there were survivors? I don't mean those stupid manhunters cause I saw their handiwork on Earth. I wouldn't trust them with a possible rescue operation. I mean people of flesh and blood" Phillip said.

"This is ridiculous! First you say Ajuris 4 wasn't destroyed and now you insult our most elite hunters and guardians. Okay smart guy where's your evidence that supports this claim of yours? The prosecutor asked snidely.

Phillip smirked and pointed outside. "Exhibit A: the moon of Ajuris 4. Still orbiting a planet that is supposed to be gone. I'm sure anyone who knows about gravity and what not would realise that if Ajuris 4 was really gone the moon would have floated away by now. And yet it's still there."

Several more gasps were heard indicating to Phillip that others realised that he was right.

"WE WILL HAVE ORDER!" the judge said silencing everyone.

"Having heard all the facts, we will now consider" responded the judge, the monitor shutting off

Phillip landed next to Flash and John.

"That was a gutsy move you did. You think they'll call your bluff?" Flash asked.

There is no bluff. Ajuris 4 wasn't destroyed." Phillip said.

"You can't go around saying..." John started to say before Phillip smacked him with the slipper again.

"Be quiet." Phillip said.

The judges returned minutes later. "We have reached our verdict. With compelling arguments from both sides We have decided to call for a mistrial." The middle judge said.

"While the prosecutor's case was compelling..." The left judge began.

"The young advocate brought up points that even we ourselves can't ignore." the right judge finished.

"Until a thorough investigation is complete. This will be a mistrial. John Stuart is free to go. However if after this investigation we find that you are responsible..." The middle judge began saying.

"We understand your honor." Phillip said as John was released from his handcuffs.

Shotaro jumped down and was about to congratulate his partner when...

CRASH!The glass that was placed over the hole Superman made when they first arrived was shattered with the said man of steel charging and J'onn with the pirate in his grip.

Superman turned around "John is innocent." He then whispered in his earpiece _"That's your queue Hawkgirl, I hope you can hear me."_

"Load and clear" she answered before throwing her powered mace at the device on the moon destroying it.

The image was suddenly clearing and where the debris of a planet used to stand, now stood the planet itself, full of life and undamaged.

Everyone in the gallery was shocked, too shocked to say anything.

Superman decided to answer their unasked question "Ajuris 4 was never destroyed. It's right where it always was. It was all an illusion, a frame-up, as they say on my planet."

Shotaro grabbed the slipper from Phillip, walked over to where Superman was and smacked in the head.

"Baka! Phillip managed to get them to call a mistrial and let John go." Shotaro said at the Man of Steel who just blinked after being bonked in the head.

"YOU!" John saw the pirate and tackling him to the ground as hard as he could. Finally losing his temper at how easily he was fooled "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY?"

"…for… for money" answered the pirate frightened.

"WHO'S MONEY?"

"I can answer that for you. It was the ManHunter's money." Shotaro said shocking everyone.

Superman noticed that the guardians were leaving.

"Come on!" he voiced and everyone followed them.

"GL!" Lantern wanted to smash the bastard's face in but Flash's call stopped him. Letting go of the scum, he signaled his ring to come to him and it obediently did get on his finger. He was ready again.

Phillip quickly asked "It was the moon that tipped you off, right? "

J'onn quickly answered "Yes. We found a holographic projection device on the moon that should have fallen out of orbit."

"I wonder where they're going." Flash asked.

"Oh. I think I know where they're going." Shotaro said

-Manhunter barracks-

The guardians had already reached there first. "We're too late; we have to go back immediately."

"Not so fast." voiced Flash.

The Guardians ignored him and floated past him only to meet Superman "What's going on?" he demanded.

Meanwhile Shotaro and Phillip collected their memory gadgets

"We don't have time for this." They were met by John this time.

"Where are the Manhunters?" he asked.

"Back to Oa."

"Back to Oa? You mean they'd been there before?" John asked.

"Yes, we… created them there?" confirmed the lead Guardian.

"Say what?" asked Flash.

"It was before the Lantern Corps. We thought robots would make good peacekeepers, but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil" he answered.

Superman asked next "Why didn't you decommission them?"

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties: tracking, hunting, guarding. They didn't seam to object."

"Not out load they didn't" finished John.

Shotaro looked at them and said "They really don't like you and the Head Manhunter said something about getting back their power, glory and revenge."

"How do you know this?" asked the head Guardian.

Shotaro pulled the Frog Pod and hit the replay button which replayed the head Manhunter's speech.

"Some trackers.,,couldn't even tell that they were being tracked." Shotaro scoffed

"If you knew that they were up to no good, why didn't you say anything?" asked John.

"Oh yeah sure, go in front of the court and tell them that their elite guardians went bad and could've had a hand in destroying a planet, while at the same time planning revenge on a bunch of people I've never heard of. Yeah, I think I would've been laughed out of court or at the very least thrown in jail alongside you." He answered being sarcastic.

"Shotaro..." Phillip said while holding up his Cyclone Memory.

Shotaro nodded and brought his Joker Memory.

**"CYCLONE!"**

**"JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" they both said.

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Flash caught the falling Phillip as Shotaro changed into Double shocking the Guardians who had never seen it before.

"Flash, take my body back to the Javelin." Phillip said as Double's right eye flashed.

"Got it." Flash said as he sped away with Phillip's body and came back less than five seconds later.

"We have to get to Oa, as fast as possible." Double said.

-Planet of Oa-

The planet was under attack and with no green lanterns and to protect them, the five Guardians that were left were slowly loosing ground.

BLLLZZZ! BLLLZZ! BLLZ! BLLZ! BLLZ! cannon after cannon fired but they were slowly taken over or destroyed by the manhunters.

The remaining Guardians in the core were weakening.

The Manhunters had finally reached them and they were about to signal their final attack when the Justice League of Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Flash and Double along with the remaining Guardians arrived.

Superman, who was carrying Double, placed him down and the fight was on.

"They can't stop us brothers! No one can!" voice the head Manhunter.

Double pointed at the manhunters and said "Now count your sins."

Superman flew through the robots breaking them to pieces while Flash and Green Lantern worked together as a team with Flash taking the front and John watching his back.

**"HEAT-TRIGGER!"**

Double switched from his green and black form to his red and blue form already firing his bullets at the Manhunters melting their armor as well as their insides.

J'onn in the meantime phased through the towers and disabled the cannon while Flash was trying to ascend the tower but the blasts from the Manhunters on the tower caused debris to fly everywhere, and one piece that landed on his forehead was enough to knock him out. John appeared on the spot and created a shield but the firepower was overwhelming him.

Two manhunters flew above Lantern and Flash and landed behind them. Lantern was now in trouble, he was flanked from both sides and due to all the lasers didn't even see the manuhunters fly above him.

The manhunters aimed their weapons at John's back.

**"TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

**"Trigger Explosion!"**

A stream of continuous fire manged to to hit both manhunters melting them into scrap.

Double looked to John and saw that he was having problems, he was on one knee and barely holding on. The energy shield that John had created to protect Flash was collapsing as holes from the Manhunter's attacks were slowly overwhelming him.

'Too… much... power. Must hold on…' thought the green hero.

**"METAL!"**

**"HEAT-METAL!"**

Just when he thought that it was over, Double had switched the Trigger memory for the Metal memory and was charging the manhunters, the Metal Shaft in his hand.

Double removed the Metal memory from his driver and placed it in the slot in the Metal Shaft.

**"METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

**"Metal Branding!"**

The Metal Shaft ignited as Double charged into the group of manhunters swinging the flaming staff at each one destroying them instantly.

"You all right John?" Double asked.

"I am now, look!" John said pointing at the sky.

Just then Hawkgirl with the rest of the Lanterns form Ajuris 5 arrived.

"Hm. Looks like the cavalry have arrived." John said.

Double looked around seeing Hawkgirl and the other lanterns making short work of the manhunters. "Get going John. I'll look after Flash till he wakes up."

"Got it" agreed John as he flew to the center of the fortress reaching the source.

A minute later Flash woke up. "Oh. What hit me?"

"I didn't get the license number." Phillip joked.

Flash shook the cobwebs out of his head. "Wow, how long was I out?"

"About a minute. Can you stand?" Double asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Flash said

"Good. I'm gonna go catch up with John." Double said as he began to follow John.

When he got to the entrance three manhunters were guarding it.

"Guys I'm getting in there by you or through you, your choice" he threatened.

The response he got were several shots of energy as he began to dodge their attacks.

**"JOKER!"**

**"HEAT-JOKER!"**

Double was now in a red and black form as he faced the manhunters.

"I have no time for this." he said as he slipped the Joker memory into the maximum drive slot on his belt.

**"JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Double shot into the air, split apart and shouted **"Joker Grenade!" **and he smashed his fists into each manhunter. After he reattached himself each manhunter fell down and exploded leaving the way clear for him.

"Dumb robots." Double said as he walked inside

When he finally stepped in to the core, he saw John on the ground and the head Manhunter enter the core.

"NOOO!" screamed John who was on the ground, but to no avail the robot was already inside.

"AAAGGGAAAHHHHHHHH!" the Manhunter screamed as he entered the energy.

Bolts of green energy started to be released as the energy seamed to be gathering around the robot.

The Guardians finally arrived but they could do nothing now as the robot shed his metallic skeleton and became part of the energy itself. He continued to grow and grow till he was 100 meters tall.

"**NOW I AM THE POWER!" **screamed the giant as he continued to gather energy.

The energy of John's ring left him as well as the aura and energy of the Guardians.

Double picked up John and brought him to the fallen Guardians.

"All is lost." Spoke the leader of the Guardians weakly.

John returned to the core and said "Not while I'm still standing." John's energy completely left him; even his eyes were now black. John looked at Double and gave him a nod as the two faced the energy monster.

John pushed his arm forward and closed his eyes to concentrate. John started his chant "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!" It was working their efforts gathered the energy and the monster with it. "Let those who worship evils might! Beware my power! Green Lantern's Light!" Finally all the energy was gathered and it was released in an instant.

Green light engulfed both as the energy of the lantern was restored and cleansed from corruption, the monster having been destroyed by the flow of energy.

The Guardians could now gather the energy again and their power was restored. The approached both and the head Guardian looked at John "We choose wisely when we offered you the ring. Thank you, John Stuart." They bowed their heads. John didn't look too happy, actually he looked disappointed.

"Sheesh you get a compliment and you look like someone died." Double said.

The battle ended and the once majestic fortress of Oa was now littered with the remain of the

Manhunters and the rubble.

The lanterns were gathered around Hawkgirl. "You and that other guy are great fighters, lady."

"But we already knew that, didn't we?" responded the fanged one now laughing at their victory.

They turned around and saw Double and John return from the tower. John only glided down while Double jumped-flipped and landed in front of them.

They were both 'attacked' by praises and John by apologies. "I guess we were wrong about you John. We should have known better."

John turned to them and simply responded. "Yeah, you should have. Ow!"

He was smacked once again by the green slipper.

"Give me that." John said taking the slipper from Double

"Don't be mad at them because of this. After all you thought you did it too." Phillip said

"At the very least apologize to Kilawog because he came to your defense." Shotaro said

John sighed and after he apologized both he and Double walked back to Superman and the others.

"Are you alright?" asked J'onn.

Lantern just closed his eyes, opened them and looked at them all. "You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself."

Flash leaned on his elbow "what are friends for." He smiled and both exchanged looks.

"Let's go home…" John created a shield around all of them and it started to fly them back to Ajuris five and to the Javelin.

On the way back to Earth, Phillip asked if they could drop them off at their office because they wanted to give the League or rather John something.

When they got to the rooftop of their building Akiko was there waiting for with her other slipper in hand. "Where's my other slipper?"

"He has it." The two detectives said at the same time pointing at John at they walked inside.

John looked at Akiko and quickly gave her back her slipper. However he wasn't fast enough to dodge her hitting him with the other slipper knocking him down to the ground.

"She's scary." Flash said.

"I like her." Hawkgirl said

Minutes later Shotaro walked back inside and gave a piece of paper to Flash. "Give this to John."

Flash looked at it and started laughing which prompt Hawkgirl to look at the paper and she started laughing.

Then both Superman and J'ohn looked at the paper. Superman chuckled while J'ohn had a smirk on his face.

"Ok what's so funny?" John asked as he grabbed the paper from Flash's hand. "A BILL?"

Shotaro started to walk back inside and said "Consider it punishment for being a jackass. Besides we need to pay rent on this place."

Shotaro walked inside with Akiko following him asking about the bill leaving John on the ground holding a bill while his friends were having a big laugh.

After a minute John smiled and started laughing too.

Sorry I took so long but here it is. It'll be a while before the next one because I want to wait till the end of the series of Double to start the next chapter.


	5. The Enemy Below Part 1

**Chapter 5: The Enemy Below**

Shotaro was looking at the Watchtower's computer looking for anything that resemmbled a Dopant crime. However it was hard because of all of the supervillians.

A cat's meow interupted Shotaro's thoughts as he turned to see Phillip walking up to him with his cat Mick in his arms.

"I don't know what's harder to believe, that you brought Mick up to the Watchtower or that the others actually let you bring him." Shotaro said to Phillip.

"Well with Terui wanting Aki-chan to come back to Futo for some reason I couldn't just leave him all alone at the office." Phillip said.

"Well at least it's only for a couple of weeks. What the hell...?" Shotaro said as he suddenly heard yelling coming from the monitor room.

The 2 detectives walked inside and quickly hid out of sight. While they had no qualms about revealing themselves to the League, other people might get curious as to why two young japanese men were at the Watchtower.

Superman was having an unpleasant conversation with a big wig with the title of 'admiral' while J'onn, Diana and Lantern were in the background hearing the conversation.

Lantern turned to the others with his arms crossed over his chest. "The admiral is right. We should have never let the sub. Now it's in the hands of that madman."

Diana decided to voice her opinion, she being the most a princess. "Aquaman is no madman. He is a king. He only wants to protect and preserve his own kind."

"So who's going to protect us from him?" asked the lantern again angry.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Shotaro asked.

J'ohn quickly relayed about an incident involving a nuclear submarine being attacked by a technologically advanced sub from apparently the lost city of Atlantis led by their king Aquaman.

"He has his reasons." Phillip said

J'onn, Lantern and Diana turned to him at this. Lantern decided to play his game. "And I suppose you know his reasons."

"Pretty much."

"Care to enlighten us?" asked John again, getting irritated.

"Aquaman is a leader; he protects his people with the same passion that any of us protects what is precious to us. He doesn't trust the people above his own because he has probably seen and felt the effects of what we the people above do. Yet he is no madman, if he were, he would have killed those sailors with his own hands, yet he let them and us go after crossing in his domain. He probably thought that you were coming to invade his home." said Phillip

Lantern was taken back by this.

"Of course the fact that he didn't identify himself or his intentions till after he sank the sub doesn't make him a madman just a rude bastard." Shotaro said

"Shotaro..." Diana said

"I'm not against you Diana, I'm just saying by attacking first without even annoucing who they were in the first place...well he's not gonna get much in the way of sympathy." Shotaro said.

"If the nuclear attacked his sub first he could have pleaded that it was in self-defense. However he fired first..." Phillip began

Lantern was turning to leave, but he was stopped before he left by Phillip's voice. "Being a leader isn't saying yes but no."

Lantern turned and left, feeling doubtful, but he knew were his answer would be. He returned to Earth and to the submarine, inspecting it, he found that all of its components had been stripped and the plutonium gone.

While this was happening, Aquaman took a water speeder from his garrison and ridden it all the way to the city of Metropolis where he had found was the world assembly. As an act of nonviolence, he decided to leave behind his weapons and armor as to not present Atlantis with threats, he is now only wearing his cape, pants, and bracers. He found his way to the world assembly and was now making his demands.

- Watchtower -

"I knew we couldn't trust that fishman! The sub's been stripped and the plutonium is gone." Voiced angrily John because his suspicions were right.

"And you think Aquaman was responsible?" asked Wonder Woman, sad that she might have been wrong.

"Who else princess? We got to go back to Atlantis and get some straight answers!" His tone was too direct.

"You seem quite certain. How do you know that there aren't other peole who live in the ocean." Phillip said making Lantern glare at him.

Meanwhile Superman and Shotaro were looking at the television. When Superman decided to help them out "if it's Aquaman you want, he is not in Atlantis."

They all turned their attention at the screen. "_According to eye witness accounts, Aquaman then forced his way past the guards and into a closed session of the world assembly. But as to why he's here or what he wants, we'll have to wait for further developments. _"

"Things are about to get interesting." Shotaro said

-At the World Assembly-

The representatives were outraged; Aquaman had just come in there and made a series of demands if they ever hoped for peace with Atlantis. Actually, his demands were very outrageous, starting from forbidding weapon tests on islands or seas, upgrading all ships in an expensive nontoxic material, to not allowing people to spend too much time in the ocean. All in all it would have set the world in financial chaos.

"First you sink a nuclear submarine, and then you threaten us to make peace. Who gave you the right?" asked the representative of France.

"I am the born ruler of Atlantis" he returned with his arms crossed.

"A country we do not even recognize"

Aquaman spoke again "these are my final, refuse them at your own risk…"

This time it was the leader that interrupted. "But your demands are outrageous; they would compromise our entire Defense and Economy."

"Your problem, not mine."

The outrage started again, Aquaman was ready to leave when the Justice League burst in through the doors. "Aquaman!"

"I offer them a chance for peace and this is their answer" he pointed at the angry comments of the politicians.

Double stepped forward and added "Well if someone stormed into your throne room and made demands that would cripple your home or risk war I'm sure you'd be mad too." Double then turned to Superman and asked "Are you sure he's the king and not the royal asshole?"

"Shotaro!" Phillip yelled.

Aquaman turned to him and with narrowed eyes. Superman decided to calm the king. "Please, these things take time."

"I've wasted too much time already." He turned to leave. "Wait!" Diana tried to stop him but he only moved her aside and was making his way to the exit.

Aquaman made his way outside, and was assaulted by reporters with questions but he only shoved them aside as well.

He was making his way to the sea when **(TSSSZZZ!)(BOOOHHMM!) **He found himself barely missing a rocket that hit just a few meters away from him.

Double instantly got to him first and looked him over, he had scorch marks on his cape, that somehow offered him protection and his skin only had bruises and first degree burns, but right now he was suffering from shell shock before he lost consciousness.

"His Atlantian phsyology managed to save him from an attack that would've instantly killed a normal person." Phillip said.

Superman and the rest had just come out of the building, when they saw the damage. They all reached him. Double who was already near him took his hand off his neck. "He's alive but weak, take him to the hospital. I'm going to look around."

"Got it." Superman and the others rushed Aquaman to the Hospital while Double was looking around.

'Where are you?' He remembered the angle of the missile and looked at the buildings to the side.

**"LUNA!"**

**"LUNA-JOKER!"**

"I'll be back meanwhile We'll need your tapes."

Double stretched his right arm to the roof of the building where he believed the misslie came from.

Double had made it to the building, he looked around and saw someone took a quick turn on the side. 'Got you…'

Double started to run after the figure. He noticed it had baggy clothes with a hat on its head covering any traces of his face.

The figure turned quickly to the stairs at a door that lead to the inside of the building.

Double was in hot pursuit and reached the door. The person was now running down the stairs with Double after him.

"Stop!" screamed the rider, but to no avail. He kept running.

Reaching the exit, Double looked around and saw that the assassin disappeared.

"Damnit."

- Atlantis -

The generals had just seen the news about how Aquaman was nearly killed and they were at a loss of words. That is until

Orm entered the room donning Aquaman's crown and armor with his trident in arms.

Orm took control of Atlantis and the generals accepted him with little resistance.

Mira, having heard of Aquaman's attack rushed to confirm it with Orm, but his responses were strange and pessimistic, already spreading rumors of his death.

- Metropolis -

Double had just finished his search and reached Metropolis Medical Center. When he reached he saw that Batman's ship above the Medical center putting a crate down on the roof. Double rushed to the crate and waited for Batman. The crate was huge, 4 meters tall.

Batman landed the ship on another section of the roof and ran to the kamen rider. "I need your help in getting this inside."

When they reached, they stripped the crate apart and Batman began to assemble it together with Double's help. 15 minutes later they were done, and both started to run to Aquaman's room.

When they reached, a doctor was talking to the league.

"But can you help him?" asked Superman.

"…I don't know" answered the doctor.

"Then, maybe I can" spoke Batman. "Put him on a table and follow me."

They took him to the room where Batman and Double assembled the tank and Aquaman was already starting to heal.

When asked how he knew, Batman only answered that Aquaman is a fish out of water.

Superman turned to Double. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I saw him, would have caught him, but he used a bomb and somehow got away. I did manage to get a copy of all the cameras that were recording though, maybe we can find his face somewhere" answered the rider

- 1 hour later-

Shotaro, Phillip, and Batman were looking over the footage again in a room and finally reached a conclusion.

"He's a professional" Phillip said. "He was able to avoid detection and came prepared. He already had an escape plan thought out."

"That's right. That's why he'll try again. Guys like him have a reputation to uphold" finished Batman.

"There's just one thing that's bothering me…" Phillip spoke getting the hero's attention.

"Why did he use a missile instead of a sniper or rifle? And who could have hired him? I mean, it couldn't have been any of the representatives. That would've been awfully fast."

"So it must have been someone who knew about his abilities and contacted the hitman beforehand" concluded Batman

"We're sure he'll try again, so we will have to set a trap" finished Shotaro.

They thought out a simple plan and turned and left the room and were back in Aquaman's room. Several minutes later Aquaman was awakening.

Lantern was suspicious with the turn of events but he was still distrustful. "Now, maybe we can get some answers. What did you do with the plutonium?" he asked the still injured king.

"Plutonium?"

"From the submarine… you stole it!" he accused forceful.

"My orders were to leave that vessel where it lay."

"Then you must have a traitor in your ranks. It's either that or you're lying and I don't think you're lying." interrupted Phillip.

Lantern turned to the young detective. "You actually believe him?"

"You both can believe what you want. Someone tried to kill me, and I need to find out whom and then break their neck."

Shotaro decided to push Aquaman's buttons slightly to see if he could get him to crack. "And just how are you going to do that? Go outside and order him come out and reveal himself?"

He turned to the detective and rose "I suppose you have something better."

"Yeah, we have a plan. And the best part is all you have to do is wait and trust us."

"You expect me to do nothing after he tried to kill me!" His reply was full on anger and distaste rather then calm and collected till now.

"We suspect that he could be a hired gun. That would explain how he knew what type of weapons could affect you, so someone must have hired him. We won't know till we catch him." finished Shotaro.

"What makes you think that an Atlantian is to blame? Someone else could have hired him." Aquaman's statement held curiosity, not that he believed it to actually be true, but he just wanted to know his options.

"Who? The representives? There wasn't enough time for any of them to make a call for an assassin. Besides how would they have known you were showing up today. However we won't know really till we catch the assassin."

Aquaman thought about it for a while "All right but it better not take to long."

So they put their plan into action.

Aquaman was placed on a stretcher and to be delivered to an unnamed medical center for further medical treatment. That message was broadcasted on all networks.

Diana, Superman and Batman were on the top of two buildings studding the ground looking for the assassin. It was already night so it was hard to spot him. Shotaro had hidden himself amongst the reporters while J'onn were nowhere to be seen.

In an alley a manhole was opened and a suspicious individual came out with a bag. He ran towards the medical center and hid behind a mailbox. He pulled out a missile launcher and aimed it.

'He finally came' thought Shotaro as he stepped away from the others.

Diana spotted the assassin and Batman threw a batarang which hit the launcher as Deadshot fired it and knocked the missile off course exploding just in front of him.

Shotaro saw the explosion and ran to a nearby by alley putting on the Doiuble Driver. "Let's go partner."

**"JOKER!"**

-Inside the Hospital-

Phillip was with Lantern and Aquaman waiting when the Double Driver appeared and Shotaro's words reached him.

"Hai." Phillip said

**"CYCLONE!"**

"Henshin!"

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Phillip was about to fall to the floor when Lantern used his ring to place Phillip in a nearby chair.

By this time, the assassin was already making his getaway with Superman on hot pursuit. Deadshot went in the same manhole he came out of and closed the lid. Superman appeared moments later and tried to lift the lid

"AAAAAGGGHHHHHHhhh!" his result though was over 10000 volts of electricity going through his body, which knocked him out.

In the meantime, Batman had checked on 'Aquaman' who revealed himself to be J'onn using his shapeshifting. He was now pursuing Deadshot from above and was hearing J'onn of his radio.

"Diana, he's heading towards you."

Double meanwhile ran fast to Diana's position and saw the Amazon breaking the street causing the asphalt to fall on the sewers below where Deadshot had used a bike to avoid capture.

"We want him alive, we have to get down there" he looked around and pointed at an entrance.

They both jumped inside and just as the assassin was making his way to them.

They both got a good look at him, he had the height of a normal man with in a read bodysuit with gargets on his arms that looked like mini-rocket launchers. He armor covered his chest and head, leaving only a hole for the left eye, with see through cloth, and the right eye had a targeting lens used for targeting.

"End of the road!" Diana said as she and Double blocked his path.

"I'll take a detour" he returned and fired one of his rockets above their heads. Double seeing the direction of the rocket, pushed Diana out of the way after which he switched his memories.

**"HEAT-METAL!"**

Double then quickly swung the flaming staff at the falling rubble turning instantly to ash.

The distraction worked and now Double was chasing Deadshot on foot while Diana was flying after him.

- Back at the Hospital -

Lantern and Aquaman had been waiting from the team to respond, but Aquaman was getting more and more irritated and impatient. He walked in front of John and asked "what's taking so long? I must return to Atlantis."

John didn't pay him any heed "sit tight your _'high-ness' _well tell you when it's safe to go."

"(Bbbuuttz!)"Aquaman turned faking defeat and turned in an instant and knocked Lantern' lanterns out. "You presume too much" and left to go to Atlantis.

- Back in the sewers -

Deadshot had just ran into Batman, and he was ready. The assassin was close to the exit when he drove into Batman's mine-field that was full of spiky explosives. They exploded when his wheels ran over them. Batman almost had him but the smart hitman took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the wall exploding and covering his escape.

Deadshot had entered his van, which was full of weapons from swords, to daggers, to guns to rocket launchers. He turned on the car and started to drive along the road, trying to act casual.

Superman found the van and used his heat vision to pop one of the back tires. the van spun out of control and was about to crash into some cilvilians when the RevolGerry appeared and took the impact for them.

Superman then ripped off the back door of the van and pulled out the assassin.

"Okay, okay. I give up." The assassin finally gave up.

Superman was the first to arrive to. "You tried to kill Aquaman, why?" asked Superman sternly picking him up from the ground by his flexible armor.

"That's a tough one. Why would a hired gun try to kill someone? Could it's because someone paid me to? " His answers were ironic statements, yet he had confirmed their suspicions that he was an assassin.

"Who?" asked the voice of a newly arrived Diana, followed by Batman and J'onn.

Deadshot looked at the princess shocked that she had managed to escape, but in the light she looked more appealing so he tried his luck "Oh, come on babe, you know I can't tell you that. Professional ethics… but then again if you make it worth my while." He looked at her big well shaped breasts and could help but admire them.

Smack!

Double had snuck up behind Deadshot and smacked him with the 'Green Slipper of Doom'.

"Start talking or I'll smack you again." Double said.

"You wouldn't dare." Deadshot said just before Double raised the slipper to hit him again. "Okay, okay, I'll talk. Can't believe a shoe is getting me to talk."

"Don't tell me..." Shotaro began to asked Phillip.

"Akl-chan lent me this one mostly to use on you when you try to act hardboiled." Phillip said.

"Aaarrrrggggghhhhh!" Shotaro growled.

"Who hired you?" asked the dark knight who decided to ask the questions.

"I don't know, I don't ask questions."

"Not good enough. How were you paid?"

"In gold" the assassin pointed at the broken chest on the road with gold in it and scattered all over around it. The gold was in the form of coins, crosses, even beads and swords. All had had the markings of a torso armor on them, Spanish style.

"They're Spanish doubloons." determined Batman

"Where would they get this type of coins?" asked Diana.

"Atlantis" finished J'onn.

"My theory was correct." Phillip said

"We have to warn Aquaman!" determined Superman.

"Too late" answered the voice of the newly arrived Lantern. "That royal pain in the ass already left. I couldn't stop him."

"This is not good…" Shotaro voiced.

- Atlantis -

Aquaman had entered his castle and walked to his throne room when he heard Orm's voice inside.

"My friends, now is the time for action! Now is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies! Are you with me!"

The generals and guards inside cheered, happy that they would have their revenge finally.

'_What? That fool!_' Aquaman could take it anymore. He forcefully opened both doors and stepped inside to confront his brother and his generals "Orm! What treason is this?"

"No treason brother, I only thought you were…"

"Dead? That's no reason to plunge Atlantis into a war! I left specific orders… "

"I am only doing what you never had the courage to do…"

"Enough! I will hear no more. Arrest the traitor! " ordered the true king but his command fell on deaf ears as the guards didn't even budge.

"You heard him…" spoke the false king smirking.

"What?"

"You are the traitor. You abandoned your people! Sold us out to the surface dwellers! Look around you brother, I'm in charge now…"

TBC


	6. The Enemy Below Part 2

**Chapter 6: The Enemy Below- The Meltdown **

**- Previously -**

"Aquaman is no madman. He is a king. He only wants to protect and preserve his own kind."

"So who's going to protect us from him?" asked the lantern again angry.

"Mira…what kind of future am I making for our son?"

"First you sink a nuclear submarine, and then you threaten us to make peace. Who gave you the right?"

"I knew we couldn't trust that fishman! The sub's been stripped and the plutonium is gone."

**(TSSSZZZ!)(BOOOHHMM!)**

"He's a professional" Phillip said. "He was able to avoid detection and came prepared. He already had an escape plan thought out."

"What makes you think that an Atlantian is to blame?"

"You tried to kill Aquaman, why?"

"They're Spanish doubloons." Determined Batman

"Where would they get this type of coins?" asked Diana.

"Atlantis" finished J'onn.

"This is not good…" Shotaro voiced

"Now is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies!"

"Orm! What treason is this?"

"I am only doing what you never had the courage to do…"

The guards pointed their spears at Aquaman. "I'm in charge now…"

-**And now…**-

-**Atlantis**-

"For years, I stood by and watched you bring Atlantis to the brink of ruin. I will stand no more! And neither will your generals." Spoke the false king Orm as he made his dominance obvious to Aquaman.

Brak added his two cents to make Orm's remarks evident. "This is a battle that we should have fought years ago. But you betrayed us by siding with the enemy."

'… spineless cowards!' Aquaman couldn't hold his anger any longer, he was furious that the people that he trusted the most betrayed him only at his weakest. He pushed the guards aside and punched them away. He couldn't take it; his sights were on the cause of all this conflict, Orm.

**(Ahh!)(TSSSZZ!)(AAAAHHHHH)**He tried to jump Orm to break his neck but his attempts were fruitless as Orm aimed the trident at his brother and a lightning based attack struck Aquaman pushing him a few feet away and injuring his abdomen.

He tried to move but the exhaustion along with the attack took too much out of him.

"Take him away…" On Orm's command guards appeared and took him to a guarded area. "General Brak, prepare your troops at once."

"Yes, my lord." Brak didn't even hesitate, betraying his king and plunging his Empire to ruin didn't even leave a mark of regret in him.

The generals left and Orm stood in his new throne getting the feel to it, but it didn't last long.

"Orm! They say that my husband has returned. Is that true?" Mira was but seconds late to see her husband's betrayal.

"I wish it were. But it is only un unfounded rumor." His voice was more caring but his intentions were greatly different.

Mira was devastated "I tried to be strong, but without him... I…"

Seeing his chance, Orm tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Mira. I'll take care of you… and your son."

"My son?" Mira was afraid and shocked at the same time.

"I've already taken the precaution of placing him under my protection." his tone became monotone again.

Mira was shocked and ran away to her son's crib. But all she found was emptiness. Her son had been taken away.

"These are dangerous times Mira… we can't be too careful…" Orm followed her and shocked her from behind.

"Where is he?"

"Your son will come to no harm, as long as you cooperate."

Mira was shocked at the man before her. No more was he the kind and respectful man that she had known, he was cold and ruthless, a monster. "How can you do this…?"

"I assure you I am only doing what is best for Atlantis!" He turned and walked away. 'Brother, you had so much that you had taken for granted. Now I have your crown, your kingdom, your people, your son and soon I will also have your wife.'

He smirked as he walked away confident in his victory.

-**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean a few miles away**-

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Superman, Double, and the Martian Manhunter were sailing through the waters of the Atlantic towards Atlantis to get some answers.

"We're almost there. Atlantis is just beyond this reef." Diana was piloting the Javelin as she tried to break the silence.

John was tensed. "Don't expect them to open us with welcome arms."

Double meanwhile just stared out at the ocean. "This isn't a good idea…" Phillip spoke more to himself but the others heard him.

"Why? Atlantis is the only way to get answers from…" spoke the Amazon as she didn't understand the young man's worries.

"The man that hired the assassin to take out Aquaman gave him a lot of gold. That means it was someone with a lot of influence, if the social classes are similar to the ones above. This has all of the makings of a political coup."

Everyone's eyes widened at this information. Now, that risk became known, they were starting to get tensed, even if it was only a possibility.

Double saw their reactions and tried to calm the waters. "That's only a theory. It's quite possible that Aquaman came back and stop the coup from happening."

"Or" asked J'onn. He could sense something disturbing the kamen rider.

"However it's also possible that the person could have already achieved what he wanted and we won't be enjoying our _visit_ too much." He deadpanned with a straight face.

The others were at a loss of words because of his calmness but decided to stay alert anyway.

"Set the ship down here, maybe we can slip under their defenses." suggested Superman coming up with the plan quickly.

**(Booohhmm!)**But his response was a projectile hitting the starboard side of the Javelin.

"Too late, they have already seen us." J'onn concluded the fastest.

"There are times I hate it when Phillip's right." Shotaro voiced, to himself more then anyone else.

The Javelin stopped and John powered his ring not able to take it any longer. "If it's a fight they want! They got it!"

"Either the pressure of the water is pressing on your brain or, somehow, you're related to Hawkgirl. Have you forgotten that we were the ones that invaded their lands, or that **we** have a big hand in this conflict as well, and that **we **proposed to Aquaman to come above, or that Aquaman almost died on _**our**_ watch? This is the normal response you get from someone; I want to kick some ass too but we won't be the ones to start a war. We have to be the nice guys here. Now let's go."

John held a scorn look at the 2 in 1 detective, even though his conclusions had a lot of sense, it annoyed the hell out of him that they were the ones taking all the crap from these arrogant, pompass asses.

Double meanwhile had walked to the end of the Javelin where apparently the HardSplasher was docked and shouted "Care to give me a small push?"

They all got out of the Javelin with some wearing air-masks. Superman decided to be the representative. "We come with an urgent message for your king!"

Their responses were projectiles thrown from the underwater bikes. Lantern, however, used his ring to take out the

projectiles creating a shield. "There's your answer."

The soldiers proceeded to run them through with the bikes. However they had a hard time tackling down the heroes as they used their powers wisely and disabled the men without causing too much damage.

Superman used his strength to catch the men by their collars as they flew past him. J'onn fazed his body and the ships swam past him unharmed. Diana used her special bracelets to redirect the fire and her agility to get close enough to the soldiers to take them out. Lantern used his ring to create sections of green walls in which the Atlantian riders hit, damaging their bikes.

Double meanwhile used the weapons on the HardSplasher to deal with the underwater bikes that went after him.

The battleships moved in and began their assault bombarding the heroes with projectiles fired from the double turrets from the base of the ship.

Superman picking up a huge bolder from the sea floor and took it to the battleship using it as a rough knife on the ship. They were almost out of danger but reinforcements were grouping.

"GO! I'll hold them off while you reach Atlantis!" Double yelled as he was tightening his muscles for the riders.

"You can't hold them off alone!" screamed Diana getting behind him.

"You forget I'm never alone Everyone go NOW!" The others didn't need to be told twice, they were on their way to Atlantis.

Double took down each riders as they came at him when suddenly...**(BOOOHHMM!) (BOOOHHMMM!) (BOOHHHMM!) **

Sounds of explosions caught his attention and he saw that the rest of the league was in a field surrounded by depth charges that exploded taking them down.

Reinforcements could be seen.

"Shotaro I have an idea." They managed to evade the first round but they were overwhelmed when the battleship aimed their cannons at them.

(AAAHHHHH!) Two of the projectiles hit them and exploded in flame and bubbles leaving nothing behind.

The riders started looking for anything at the detonation sight. Finally one spoke "Sir, there is nothing left of him or his vehicle, I think we killed him."

A voice responded in his radio. "_Understood. Return to Atlantis after a second search. We want to be sure when we report to lord Orm._"

Not one of them noticed a black and yellow vehicle hiding in the shadows.

-**Atlantis- palace**-

Superman was the first to wake up from his the attack. He, Lantern, Diana, and J'onn were on their knees with their hands behind their backs held in restraints. They also had devices placed on their heads that shined red back and forth. They were in a room surrounded by other people, with some that wore armors and others that didn't.

"Worthless, surface scum..." Orm stood in front of them with a distasteful look on his face.

Superman was weak but he was still able to speak. "(Arggh)…where are our friend?"

"I'll be asking the questions here intruder." Orm returned.

"Where is Aquaman?" Superman tried again.

"I thought that _your kind_ already took care of him." the traitor returned with a straight face.

"No, he came back here." Responded J'onn weakly.

Mira appeared on the balcony above to see the prisoners believing that they might know something. When she heard the conversation down bellow.

"We came here to warn him about a plot against his life. An atlantian plot. " completed Superman.

"Lies! And deceptions! **(TRRIITTZZZ!)**" Orm returned before he fired his trident at Superman hurting the hero but not badly. "I consider this latest incursion nothing less then an act of war. You will be executed as enemies of the crown. Then I will wipe out the surface world… forever." He turned and left while the heroes were taken to the execution chamber, all of them suspecting he was the one that hired the assassin. "Oh, and about your friend. My men are searching for his remains as we speak. His death is the first victory in many to come for Atlantis. Don't worry, you'll be joining him pretty soon…"

Superman, Diana ,Lantern, and J'onn were shocked. Double was died. It was horrible and their anger couldn't be contained. All three tried harder to break free from the guards. But their effort held little success.

The were taken in a cylinder type chamber 6 meters tall that held three stone dragon heads 3 meters above them and special restraints for their arms. A huge glass window lifted up from the underneath the entrance in the cylinder separating the heroes form the three guards outside. And water started to leak out of the stone dragons' mouths until it became a torrent of water filling the chamber. They would drown in a few minutes.

- **In the docking chamber several minutes earlier **-

Two guards were watching over the area when having a small chat when they looked at the clear water. "Hey! someone is coming. By ready!"

A few seconds Double on the HardSplasher appeared throwing the Spider Shock at one of them while attacking the other one. The Spider Shock attached to the face of the guard and as he tried to get it off he couldn't help his comrade as Double quickly knocked him out. The Spider Shock finally removed itself and the guard turned to see a black fist smash into his face.

"That was a smart move to fire our torpedoes at their shells. It made them think we were completely destroyed." Shotaro said.

"Also riding near their engines allowed us to hide in their wake." Phillip said.

The kamen rider tied the two men and locked them in a storage room. Then he hid the HardSplasher in a safe place. Now he sneaking around in the city trying to find the rest of the league.

"Shotaro look!" Phillip whispered and pointed. He pointed to a red haired woman that had a big mace in her hand. She had a gold tiara on her head that looked like a crown, a short green top that looked more like a bra held her breasts while a green, thin, pants that seamed to hang on her hips held up in a golden belt, she only wore a green see through silk on her backside that covered her back but her shaped body could still be seen clearly.

"Let's follow her. She might know where the others are." Phillip said as Double began to follow the woman.

Double continued to follow her until they reached a room with three guards looking at a huge chamber of water and inside the chamber were the league. Double prepared to jump the three guards to take them out when the red haired woman took the initiative and knocked one of the guards out with the mace making a loud metallic sound as she hit the helmet.

"What? **Arrrggaahh!**" Both guards turned around and one got another mace to the side of his face.

The last one got out of his shock and faced the woman with his weapon ready. "My queen! What are you…?"

"Aaahhhh." The guard couldn't finish as Double appeared and did a jumpkick to his head and even with the helmet, it still knocked him out. "The queen huh? Okay your Highness how do we open the chamber?" His voice was held panic but was determined and forceful time was short.

Mira stared at him with shock until she realized what he asked her. "…the lever. Pull it!" she pointed at the lever in front of the chamber.

Double pulled it quickly and water started to escape the chamber fast through a drain that opened in the middle. The heroes were freed quickly and were now catching their breath.

Superman was the first to catch his breath. "Thanks (cough) but they told us (cough) that you died."

Shotaro answered for him. "They may have advanced technology but they're no match for Phillip's brain." Smiles and laughs spread around and feelings of gratitude that everyone was alright.

Superman turned to the one that helped them. "Thank you for helping us, but why?"

"You believe that someone in Atlantis has betrayed my husband. I also fear for his life, but I need your help."

"You've got it." John answered firmly to the woman.

Everyone else nodded and smiled at the woman agreeing.

-**Not** **very far from Atlantis- above a lava shaft at the bottom of the ocean**-

Aquaman was shackled with chains to a section of the rock on the edge of the cliff to the shaft below. He tried to free his hands but his efforts were in vein as the chains held tight.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm slid from above on a water bike.

"Killing me won't make the people of Atlantis serve you." Aquaman wasn't pleased at all and held back his anger to stall for time so that he could find a way to escape.

"I know. That whole lineage thing could get messy. Fortunately, I have a solution." The betrayer returned confidently walking to the front of the ship.

"What do you mean?" the king was genuinely curious this time. His answer was Orm opening a hatch and lifting up a bundle in a red blanket. Sounds of cries could be heard from it.

"No!" To Aquaman's horror the bundle was his only infant son.

-**Back to Atlantis**-

The queen was sneaking them across Atlantis to the palace avoiding the guards.

Diana was looking around while walking on a platform. "Your kingdom is truly magnificent. I see why Aquaman wants to protect it so passionately." Spoke the princess, comparing the city to what she had seen.

"Unfortunately, there are those whose ambitions would destroy it."

"Well we can't let that happen. It's better to have someone like Aquaman on the throne than some genocidal lunatic." Double said.

"That's right. My husband is a good king."

"I can see that."

They were suddenly surrounded from both sides with Diana and Double protecting the queen while Superman J'ohn and Lantern protected covered them from the back.

"We don't have time for this." The rider spoke as he removed the the Cyclone and Joker Memories and pulled out the Luna and Metal Memories.

**"LUNA!"**

**"METAL!"**

**"LUNA-METAL!"**

Mira was in awe as Double changed from green and black to yellow and silver. Double grabbed the Metal Shaft and swung it at the guards who were shocked at seeing the metal staff bend like a whip and knock each guard down.

Superman and Lantern finished with the three guards that attacked from behind. Superman looked around turned to the others. "We can't keep avoiding them. We have to hurry back to the palace!" He looked at Double "Need a hand?"

"Of course."

They started to fly to the palace with Diana holding the queen and Superman holding Double.

-**Back to Aquaman**-

Orm looked at the crying child in his hands and had seconds thoughts for a moment but they quickly passed. "Such a pity.

The young prince will be another innocent victim to the surface dweller's aggression."

Aquaman couldn't hold it any longer. He tried desperately to get free, bending the chains, but they still held tight.

"Sadly, that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne." He swam to the side of his brother and implanted his knife in

the side of the rock leaving the handle out and placed the child on it.

"Well, I'm off to avenge your deaths." He said before firing an energy beam at the rock with the trident making it slip more and more in the lava shaft. He left soon after on the water bike smirking.

"OORRMMM!"

The rock started to slide on the side of the cliff slowly approaching the lava vent. Aquaman tried desperately to get free, more determined then ever to get free and save his son. He pulled with all his might until the plate that held the chain of his right arm broke. He tried desperately to free his other hand but the distance between him and the lava was getting shorter and shorter.

His child's cries never ceased and he tried again this time with a sharp object that was an accessory of his belt. He tried to break the rock surrounding the plate but it was useless, he simply didn't have time.

He looked once more at his son and then held the sharp object above his head and aimed it at his hand.

"AAAAAGGGGAAAAAHHH!"

-**Atlantis**- **The palace – 10 minutes later **-

The heroes had reached the palace fast but it was empty. Most if not all of the guards were gone and there was almost no resistance. They decided to search the palace, Superman, J'onn and Lantern were looking everywhere for him.

Double who was now green and black again and Wonder Woman had stayed to guard the queen with Diana comforting her.

"Excuse me, your highness, but do you have any suspects as to who might want to kill your husband'?" Shotaro asked.

"There is just one person who I believe is responsible for this. His brother Orm. He had taken the crown after my husband's presumed death, declared war on your world and took my son while I wasn't around." She finished placing her hands on her face to hold back the tears and try to stay strong.

"Where was the last time you saw him?" Shotaro asked.

"Just before freeing you. He was in the docks and left on a water bike and the army soon followed."

The detective turned to Diana. "There maybe clues or a witness who knows where he went. I'll go there while you finish up here."

"Alright, but don't be too long."

Double nodded and left at full speed to the docks. He had to sneak around to avoid some people but he reached it quickly.

Looking around the docks, they were huge and empty this time. The only thing left was the HardSplasher right where Double left it. He guessed that every ship must have left. "Nothing. If they left Atlantis so unprotected they must be planning something very big."

Double was about to leave when he noticed water moving back and forth. 'Someone is coming to the surface.' He leaped back a few good meters and took a stance, preparing himself for battle. His eyes caught sight of something in the water; a red liquid was flowing in the water and dissolving quickly. **'**Is that blood?**' **

A splash was his answer, as someone came out weakly out of the water and landed on their knees. It was Aquaman and he was holding his son in his right hand and a red cloth was tied around his left wrist. "Aggghhh!"

"Aquaman! Are you alright?" asked the blond as he rushed to his side.

"…y-you. What are you doing here?" His voice was weak.

"When you disappeared. We decided to come here. Here let me help you." Double said as he grabbed a cloth that was hanging on the wall and held it like a blanket in his hands in front of Aquaman, showing that he wanted to hold the child while he helped him.

Aquaman was untrusting and didn't want to give his son up yet, holding him closer.

"Don't worry. I promise I will protect him with my life." Said the rider.

Aquaman hesitantly gave up the child and placed him in the cloth with Double wrapping it around him securely and hold him with his right arm. Double proceeded to swing Aquaman's right arm over his shoulder and proceeded to the palace fast.

Double decided to fill in the blanks. "We were right. Someone hired that hitman to kill you using Spanish doubloons; we concluded that it must have come from Atlantis. We wanted to come here and warn you that someone, in your kingdom, wanted you dead. When we got here we were attacked, I managed to escape, the rest were captured."

"How did you manage to get in if you were out?" asked Aquaman often stealing glances at his son, or the clone holding him.

"Thankfully the search party wasn't as smart as my other half." He answered with a smirk trying to improve the atmosphere. "But it was your wife that really saved the day."

"How?"

"She believed us and helped us find the others and save them. She's quite the woman. Heh."

Aquman smirked slightly amused. "That's why I married her."

They reached the court room shortly after where the team was assembled and Mira was starting to cry.

"Look who I found." Double said letting go of Aquaman who was now walking on his own, and gave his son back to him.

Mira looked up and was overjoyed to see her two most precious people alive. She ran to Aquaman and hugged him lovingly. "My love! You're safe."

"And so is our son." He said before he put their child into her loving arms.

She looked back at him and saw his pain stricken face and looked at his left arm. "Uhah! Your hand…".

"Where… is… Orm?" he asked with malice.

"Before you go after him. We better do something with that hand or you might die." Double said.

"There's a surgeon here. He will help me."

-Half an hour later-

Aquaman had regained his strength and the surgeon worked on his left wrist with a scalpel and a torch. He was putting the finishing touches to it. The Justice League and the queen were looking from behind him.

"His own hand… I can't believe it…" said Superman watching from behind.

"I told you he was a mad man…" said Lantern looking as well.

"What you do if you were put in that position and it was your son's life in danger? I know that I would do what it took to save mine if I ever have a child. That fact that Aquaman was willing to sacrafice his hand to save his son...well that makes him a hardboiled man in my eyes." Shotaro said.

"Shotaro..." Phillip whispered.

No one knew it but Aquaman's respect for the rider as he could hear their conversation

Aquaman turned to the surgeon that was still operating on his wrist. "Can't you work any faster?"

"This is a delicate operation my lord. It can't be rushed."

"**(Beep)**" A beep broke the silence and Batman's voice came from it. _"A situation has developed at the North Pole. Thermal reading shows temperatures increasing rapidly."_

"If that continues. The ecologic effects could be catastrophic." Responded J'onn.

"Then let's check it out." Voiced John.

"But what about the crisis here?" asked Diana.

"There may be a connection." Responded Aquaman.

"What do you mean?" asked Superman.

"It's the Doomsday thermal reactor. We designed it to create a polar meltdown."

"What?"

"I had it built as weapon of last resort, should the surface world ever attack."

Smack!

Aquaman rubbed the top of his head where Double had smacked with a green shoe.

"You idiot! Did you take into account what a drastic change in climate a polar meltdown could do. Not only would the surface world be underwater but also the change would destroy Atlantis as well." Phillip yelled while waving the green slipper threateningly at Aquaman.

Aquaman lowered his head in regret at his huge mistake. "But I never armed it."

"Then Orm must have. Using the plutonium from the submarine." Responded Lantern anxiously.

"If the polar cap melts, the world will sink beneath the waves, everything will be destroyed. Orm must be stopped!" Superman responded before turning to leave.

"And he will be!" Aquaman's operation had ended and he got off the seat. The results were his wound was closed and in its place was a sharp harpoon in the shape of half an ellipse that extended to his knees. "I'll see to it personally!" He finished threateningly.

Everyone hardened their eyes. They knew the next course of action: **End Orm's reign**.

-**Close to the North Pole**-

Aquman swam at very fast speed through the water. Actually it looked like he glided through it. He jumped on the ice and was walking firmly to the mountain where the reactor would be.

"Aquaman, wait!" Superman called from behind. The rest of the league followed him with Double on the HardSplasher and the rest flying.

"Why do you follow?" asked Aquaman.

"We want to help." Responded Diana.

"This is my battle. No one asked you to fight it." He returned coldly.

Double was getting really pissed at him. "Are you really that stupid?" he said as he drove the HardSplasher right next to him. "Our world is in danger and do you think we're just going to walk away? King or no king, maybe after this is over I should give you a royal ass-kicking." He returned with narrowed eyes.

Aquaman raised an eyebrow at the young man in front of him. '_He's got some guts._' "Stay if you want but don't get in my way." He walked past him but was interrupted when a projectile almost hit him from below the ice, it was lucky that he jumped away in time.

Atlantis' armies soon made themselves known as they surfaced through the ice and started firing their cannons and releasing their riders.

The heroes closed the distance between them and engaged with Aquaman jumping in the water, Double landing on the surface of the water and the others attacking from the skies.

Soldiers approached as Double switched one of his memories.

**"TRIGGER!"**

**"CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

Double shot compressed air bullets at each soldier sending them flying away from him and into the water.

Double turned to the others and saw a group of riders attacking another, except that the bike was commandeered by Aquaman himself. The kamen rider watched as the king swiftly avoided all the firepower, and jumped of the bike catching a small whale by its thin and hitting the men dead center knocking them away. "Okay, I'm impressed."

Several soldiers charged him again and Double once again sent them flying. "This isn't good Shotaro. These guys are only distracting us." Phillip said

"I know that partner." Shoatro said as he shot another air bullet at a approaching soldier.

"_Double. Aquaman is heading to the generator. Meet me there_" He heard on his radio.

"About time you showed up Bats. What took you so long? I'm on my way." He turned to the ice and started racing after Aquaman.

-**With Aquaman**-

After ridding the whale for a while, he released it and emerged out of the water through the ice and close to the cave that held the generator. He walked inside looking for his brother, water was dripping everywhere from the melted ice. He reached the generator and walked to the keyboard. He was going to shut it down when he was attacked from behind by an energy beam from Orm, trident in hand and all. "AARRGGaaaeeeahh!"

"Apparently I underestimated you brother. A mistake I won't repeat again." He pulled back the trident and aimed the sharp edges at the hero to stab him.

Aquaman, however, faked defeat and avoided the trident. He punched Orm hard in the face and sent him back a few meters.

Meanwhile Batman had landed the batjet he was flying in. Lantern landed close to him and Double running up to them.

Aquaman and Orm engaged in battle again but Orm's fighting skills were no match for his brother's.

"It's over." Concluded Aquaman.

"You're right… and you lost!" He lifted the trident again and aimed it at the keyboard and destroyed it preventing any attempt to stop the generator.

Aquaman was caught off guard by these turn of events and was too distracted to avoid another energy blast to his abdomen. "The tide is against you. The reactor can't be shut down."

Batman Double, and John reached the reactor and Batman started working on the reactor. "It's no good. I'll have to go inside and manually shut it down.

"Inside?" asked Lantern knowing the risks of radiation

"Your ring. Can it protect me?"

"We'll soon find out." Lantern made a cloak of energy around Batman who then proceeded to enter the reactor through a hatch.

"I'll make sure you aren't disturbed while you're doing this." Double said as he kept his eyes on the battle between the brothers.

While fighting Aquaman fell in a huge hole in the ice. But he stabbed the ice with the harpoon and it stopped his decent

Double meanwhile did a jumpkick to Orm's back knocking him down. As Orm got up he was met with a kick to the face.

"So, you're the one to blame for this mess."

"How dare you?" Orm was angry and was now holding a bruised cheek.

"Easy, you made a little baby cry. Now count up your crimes." He attacked again but the trident was already aimed at him and fired hitting the rider in the abdomen. "AAAAGGGAAHHHH!"

"Huh, that's it bow to my feet. All of you surface scums are weak like my brother. And I'm going to end you!" He fired the trident again and again at Double who was pinned in the wall.

Lantern heard the painful scream but could do nothing as he had the reactor to focus on.

Aquaman was jumping from ledge to ledge trying to reach the cave where the reactor and the rest were.

Finally Orm ceased his attack "… the only one weak here is you. You're so paranoid that you would destroy everything just to prove your superiority over your brother." Double said as he shot an air bullet at Orm sending flying away long enough for Double to switch memories again.

**"METAL!**

**"CYCLONE-METAL!"**

"I'm not weak! " He tried to plunge his weapon into Double only to be stopped by the Metal Shaft. "I'm nothing like my spineless brother!AAAGgghhh"

"AAAGHHH. You're the one who's spineless. He sacrificed so much for his family and kingdom, things that you could never do! You're right, you are nothing like him, you're just an arrogant coward!" Both pushed each other hard trying to gain dominance.

Orm was infuriated and pushed on. "You sure talk much! I hope you saved some good last words!"

"I hope you saved yours." Double said as he pulled out the Metal Memory to use a Maximum Drive..

"Orm! Your fight is with me!" Aquaman screamed as he jumped to the cave.

"That's right!" Both engaged in battle again.

"Little bastard ignored me." Double said.

"It's better this way." Phillip said.

But soon after it was over as both feel an ice bridge and Orm pulled out a knife and cut Aquaman but the bridge started to crumble due to the impact and the heat. Both were starting to fall. "AAAHHH"

**'LUNA-METAL!"**.

A long yellow arm grabbed Aquaman and saved him from falling. Aquaman watched as his brother fell into the abyss below.

The arm pulled Aquaman up to safety. Aquaman walked towards Double as he pulled the Metal Shaft from the ground as he jabbed it in to hold on to so he wouldn't fall in rescuing Aquaman. "You all right?"

Aquaman nodded and said "I'd never thought I'd say this to a surface dweller but thanks."

"No problem. Come on let's check on the others." Double said as he and Aquaman ran towards the reactor.

"Hurry Batman!" John called out.

"**(TZZSSHH!)**" Batman succeeded and the reactor was shut down.

"You did it."

"No. WE did it."

Aquaman turned to them. "Then the threat is over."

Batman, Aquaman, Lantern, and Double returned to the battle although it was nothing much to see. The others had already defeated the army.

Following that they returned to Atlantis and order was started to be made as the soldiers obeyed their king and arrested the generals. There were diggings at the cave but Orm was no where to be found and everyone dismissed him as being dead. The generals were put on trail and all of them crumbled in excuses with Brak the ringleader. "… and surely you must know my lord that our loyalties belong to you and you alone. We never believed in Orm's plans but your brother forced us.

The truth is: we were only following orders."

Aquaman and the league heard enough. They were nothing but cowards. "Get them out of my sight…" The guards proceeded and took the former generals in cells where they will spend a long time.

"(Heavy sign) I can only blame myself. My fear of the surface dwellers blinded me to those I should have feared most. And it cost me dearly."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, maybe we've all misjudged." John tried to comfort the king with words, admitting even to himself, as well, that he was wrong.

"Perhaps… All I want… all I've ever wanted is peace and security in Atlantis."

"After what's happened it won't be easy." Superman commented.

"I know. But some sacrifices are worth it." Aquaman concluded looking at his wife and child.

- Unknown location-

A man in a trenchcoat looked through a window at a city down below. "Sonozaki was a fool. Gaia Memories should be reserved for the strong while everyone else is meant to serve the strong." The man said as he pulled out a Gaia Memory of his own. It was dark purple with a white V printed on it. The V had what looked like a scorpion's stinger on the bottom.

"Soon my dreams will become reality."

**"VENOM!"**

-End of chapter

- Next time-

The other Justice league members get a taste of what Double has faced before as Dopants appear in Metropolis, Gotham, and Central City.

Wow that took a long time to do. I sorry I took so long with this. Next up and original chapter not based on the show.

Readers if you want any Justice League Villain to be a dopant please review or send me a message.

Include the Villain's name, Gaia Memory, what the dopant looks like and what it's abilities are.


	7. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


End file.
